Entre mapas, corazones y berries
by EleinKL
Summary: Lawna/AU Oneshots - Capítulo 6: Brillo. Tal vez el clima seguía lluvioso esa mañana y probablemente tendría insomnio de nuevo. Pero para él, cielo le parecía más brillante que ayer. (Petición: AU Hiiro No Kakera).
1. ¡Por el oro!

**¡Por el oro!**

**.**

Temática: Mundo alterno (juegos olímpicos).

Categoría: Romance/humor.

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

.

.

.

En un gimnasio repleto, se celebraba la final de esgrima de los juegos olímpicos de verano. A pesar de no ser un deporte tan popular como la gimnasia, la natación o el futbol, había algo en particular que atraía a asistir.

No era para menos, los dos finalistas eran portadas constantes en diversas revistas deportivas, sociales, inclusive femeninas.

Trafalgar Law, que se encontraba ya en los pasillos con su traje puesto, espada en mano y careta bajo el brazo, mentalmente preparado para la disputa por la medalla de oro.

-**¿Estás listo?- **Pregunto el entrenador a su lado.

-**Si .**

-**¿Estás seguro?- **Insistió.

-**No hay posibilidad de que sea derrotado**\- Respondió Law seriamente. Su rival, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, le miro con enojo, gesto que el moreno regreso con una sonrisa cínica.

En el recinto empezó a escucharse la música oficial de los juegos olímpicos y la gente empezó a gritar con emoción. Cuando les señalaron, ambos contrincantes entraron al recinto. Años de intensa preparación lo colocó como uno de los mejores en el mundo en la disciplina, solo debía reafirmar su título obteniendo la preciada medalla de oro.

Los himnos se escucharon con solemnidad y entonces empezaron las presentaciones de los contrincantes. Al momento en que llego su turno, el estruendo del recinto fue ensordecedor cuando mencionaron su nombre.

Desvió la mirada sorprendido por tal ruido, encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de la delegación de su país compuesta por amigos y liderada por su querida novia.

¿No podían animarlo sin que tuviera que pasar por una vergüenza? Los hombres llevaban unos extraños afros –algunos de colores-, pancartas con apodos que odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón, banderas que tapaban la vista de otros asistentes, abanicos con figuras -¿Dónde rayos las habían conseguido en ese país?- y cornetas que prometían dejar sordos a varias personas.

Sin embargo ahí estaba una mujer peli naranja, con jeans y la parte superior de un bikini, saltando entusiasmada mientras levantaba sobre su cabeza una pancarta con su nombre dentro de un corazón. Nami, al notar que le miraba, empezó a saludarle eufóricamente junto a toda la porra. Law solo giro su mirada al frente tratando de ignorar los crecientes gritos, pero se topó con que la imagen de su novia saltando animadamente se veía en las pantallas gigantes del lugar.

Imágenes que se transmitían a nivel mundial.

Ambos contrincantes fueron llamados para iniciar el combate, por lo que el moreno dejo todo pensamiento de lado y se enfocó en la meta de ganar.

.

.

-**Creo que no fue buena idea dejar que Usopp hiciera mi pancarta**\- Dijo Nami pensativa mientras veía a Law colocarse la careta.

-**No te preocupes, estoy segura que le gusto, solo que es demasiado tímido para admitirlo**-Dijo Robín con una sonrisa. Nami sonrió a su amiga, sabía que entre ella y Law las demostraciones de afecto no eran muy evidentes, pero esta era una oportunidad especial. Solo esperaba que la pancarta que su mejor amigo realizo unos minutos antes no haya sido demasiado para su novio.

-**¡Escuchen todos!- **Llamo Luffy al grupo. El chico lucía su medalla de oro en boxeo con orgullo. No hubo forma de hacer que se quitara la presea, ni para bañarse-. **¡Empecemos justo como practicamos!**

Nami sonrió con alegría y observo el inicio del combate con un nudo en la boca del estómago, sabía que Law era muy bueno y que ganar la medalla no sería una tarea imposible. Aun así, la emoción y los nervios siempre le surgían al ver al hombre disputar un combate.

Las porras iniciaron con normalidad, Nami salto y grito el nombre de Law todo el tiempo tratando de animarlo. Todo parecía normal hasta que sus amigos cambiaron el enfoque de sus porras. Con una mezcla de enojo, miedo y sorpresa, Nami escucho con más atención que sus brillantes amigos cantaban. Tales versos tan ridículamente ofensivos y estúpidos solo podrían venir de Luffy.

Entonces inicio el caos.

.

.

.

Con la adrenalina al máximo, Law sonrió a su contrincante atrás de la máscara.

El duelo fue reñido, excediendo las expectativas, pero alegremente estaba a un punto de lograr su objetivo. De no ser por las terribles porras y constantes imágenes de su novia en las pantallas gigantes, habría sido capaz de terminar el combate con más rapidez y ventaja.

Finalmente, un toque después en el pecho del hombre y el duelo había terminado.

Con una sonrisa de victoria giro hacia el público y lo que vio le dejo boquiabierto.

Varios guardias llevaban a su porra –y algunos espectadores- entre gritos y empujones fuera del lugar. Sin embargo, Nami bajaba hacia el por las escaleras con un par de guardias atrás de ella quienes fueron derribados por un tacleo de un furioso Sanji en medio camino.

Sin saber como reaccionar, solo atino a acercarse a la peli naranja que saltó la valla de protección para llegar a él y abrazarlo por el cuello.

-**¡Lo lograste!**\- Gritaba Nami con emoción una y otra vez.

-**¿Lo dudabas?**\- Pregunto Law con arrogancia sujetándola por la cintura.

A causa de la enfuria, Nami y Law compartieron un apasionado beso con el mundo entero. No imaginaban el tiempo que la imagen circularía por los medios.

Al separarse, Nami se entregó voluntariamente a los guardias, no sin antes sonreír de nuevo al pelinegro.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche en la villa olímpica, Nami y Law se encontraban sentados en un pequeño sofá en la habitación de él. La habitación fue elegida para realizar un festejo improvisado por la medalla de oro.

Aparentemente tuvieron misericordia de las porras y la posterior pelea en las gradas, por lo que después de que el representante legal de la delegación hiciera un par de arreglos, todos llegaron a la villa no sin jurar que no se meterían en problemas el resto del evento. Claro que Luffy –creador de las porras, Zoro –que inicio la pelea- no escaparon de un par de golpes de la furiosa Nami.

-**Lo más extraño de todo fue que mi entrenador recibió un par de llamadas, parece que tendré algunos trabajos como modelo después de los juegos**\- Dijo Nami alegre-. **En fin, aún tengo que compensarte por no estar en la entrega de medallas.**

Law solo sonrió.

-**Tardaste en recordarlo.**

El resto de la noche solo Sanji se quejaba de la desaparición de la pareja.

.

.

.

.

Notas.

Bueno, inicio una serie de oneshots de esta poco famosa pareja (lo sé, tengo gustos raros, pero no soy la única!) y aunque la mayoría serán UA, no faltaran algunos del universo de One Piece. Las temáticas variaran ya que me basare en diversas propuestas que circulan en Tumblr que van desde cosas empalagosas de románticas, aventuras, acción, drama y muchos más. En mi blog del mismo sitio podre más detalles al respecto.

El tema que elegí para iniciar era que en un evento olímpico, un integrante de la pareja llamara la atención de los medios de forma inesperada. El esgrima me pareció un deporte que le va bien a Law… espero que no haya sido evidente mi poco conocimiento en el deporte.

Si tienen alguna propuesta, no duden en decírmela :D

Bye!


	2. Lección sobre los amigos

**Lección sobre los amigos.**

**.**

**.**

**Temática: U.A. Escolar**

**Categoría: Romance/humor.**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

.

.

Los pasillos de la renombrada preparatoria Norland se encontraban tétricamente vacíos. Tal fenómeno antinatural era consecuencia de que los exámenes estaban por iniciar al día siguiente. Así que presas del pánico, los estudiantes se encontraban atiborrando cualquier espacio disponible para estudiar.

A causa de esto, Trafalgar Law se encontraba secuestrado por sus dos mejores amigos en la saturada biblioteca. Odiaba estar en tal posición, pero después de que Kidd le robara las llaves de su casa, no le quedo más opción que ayudarles. Con un suspiro irritado, trato de ignorar algunos lamentos de frustración y risas que arruinaban la calma de la biblioteca.

Comúnmente le agradaba estar en la biblioteca, la atmosfera silenciosa y serena era un bálsamo para un día rodeado de compañeros de aula ruidosos, en especial de Monkey D. Luffy, su vecino de banca. En los últimos días, el chico se había empeñado en que se uniera a su grupo de amigos para una fiesta de karaoke y al equipo de baloncesto. De alguna manera, parecía inmune a sus negativas.

-**¿Dónde te sentaras en el examen del profesor Vegapunk?**\- Pregunto Kidd a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-**No te pasare las respuestas**\- Contesto Law con fastidio.

**-¡Oye! Que yo deje que copiaras mis respuestas en la clase del profesor Aokiji-** Respondió el pelirrojo de mal humor cerrando con fuerza su libreta sobre la mesa.

-**Dejar que vea tus respuestas para corregirlas no es ayuda**.

**-¡¿Pueden callarse?!-** Pregunto exasperada Bonney -.

-**¿Por qué te enojas? Ni sacrificando una virgen a Enel pasas ese examen**\- Dijo Kidd con burla lo que desencadeno una pelea que Law prefirió ignorar. Distraídamente observo a su alrededor, notando que además de que no había silla disponible en toda la biblioteca, el mayor ruido provenía de la mesa más alejada frente a él.

Los reconoció al instante. Monkey D. Luffy y sus amigos abarcaban dos mesas en lo que parecía una sesión especial de estudios. Observo como una chica pelinegra le explicaba con una sonrisa amable a un rubio mientras que Luffy dormitaba cubriendo su rostro con un libro que se suponía debía estudiar. Los demás integrantes charlaban animadamente y solo una persona lucia totalmente concentrada en sus labores. Nami, la pelirroja presidenta del comité escolar.

La conocía desde el inicio de la preparatoria, sin embargo, no fue hasta el actual curso que empezó a compartir un par de clases con ella. De inicio le pareció una mujer manipuladora y algo descarada. Sin embargo, después de verse obligado a realizar trabajos en grupo con ella, su trato empezó a ser más cordial hasta llegar al punto en que podía hablar con ella de temas interesantes de manera fluida, saludarse en los pasillos y esporádicamente hacerla reír, aunque aún desconocía que era lo que provocaba risa en la chica.

El constante contacto le hizo reconocer que no solo era manipuladora y descarada, también era amable, inteligente y noble, especialmente con sus amigos.

-**Si no la invitas a salir, juro que quemare tu colección de sombreros**-Dijo la peli rosa cerrando su libro.

-**Eso no es amenaza, sería un favor**-murmuro Kidd que parecía haber cambiado sus apuntes por el celular.

Law rio levemente.

–**No empieces**\- Dijo bajando la mirada a sus apuntes.

-**Llevas todo el año barriendo el piso por ella, eso sin hablar de la sonrisa estúpida que pones cuando hablas con ella**\- siguió Bonney.

Law la miro ofendido. ¡Él no reía de forma estúpida!

-**Amigo, esta vez no tienes como defenderte**\- Dijo Kidd-. **Además, si no te animas pronto tal vez yo si lo haga**.

Sin saber por qué, Law le dirigió una mirada feroz a su amigo.

Fastidiado de ser el centro de burlas tomo sus cosas, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida dejando atrás las risas poco discretas.

Menos mal que eran amigos.

Salió de la biblioteca pero no avanzó mucho antes de que una familiar voz le detuviera.

-**¡Trafalgar!-**Le llamo Nami deteniéndose frente a el**-. Vaya que caminas rápido, apenas pude alcanzarte.**

Law solo la observo en silencio sin saber realmente que debía contestar, ¿Lo siento?, ¿No es mi culpa que seas baja?, su instinto le decía que no eran buenas respuestas.

-**En fin, vine a entregarte esto**\- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa extendiéndole un grueso tomo de ciencias biológicas. El moreno lo tomo recordando que hace un par de días le había ofrecido prestárselo después de una clase donde ella se quejaba del poco material disponible en la biblioteca.

**-¿Te fue de ayuda?-** Pregunto genuinamente interesado.

-**Bastante, me ayudo bastante el alto nivel de detalle en el sistema vascular de las plantas**-Dijo Nami.

-**Eso no vendrá en el examen** -Dijo Law observándola fijamente.

-**Lo sé, pero últimamente Robin me ha contagiado parte de sus costumbres así que termine leyendo sobre tema. **

En ese momento sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del descanso, así que debían regresar a clases.

Nami sonrió agradeciendo de nuevo por el libro y se despidió, emprendiendo camino hacia sus clases.

Trafalgar observo como más de un chico giraba su vista al verla pasar.

Frunció el ceño y llevo una mano a su rostro.

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón.

Estaba jodido.

.

.

.

Varios días después, Law estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza en la pared.

Estúpidamente acepto ante sus amigos que Nami le atraía. -_¿Enamorado? Nunca_\- Se repitió una y otra vez. Tal confesión llevo a que sus amigos elaboraran una lista de estrategias para invitarla a salir que ella no podría rechazar.

-**Según mis contactos, el día de hoy ella se queda en los huertos del club, así que tu pasa por casualidad y le ofreces ayuda.**

-**Es estúpido- **Dijeron Kidd y Law al unísono.

-**Ustedes son estúpidos y sigo aquí ¿No?-** Dijo Bonney restando importancia al asunto, entonces giro a Law y de un fuerte empujón por la espalda lo obligo a cruzar la puerta hacia el jardín donde estaba el pequeño huerto del club de horticultura. Derrotado, suspiro y empezó a entrar al lugar, ¿Qué podía perder? Dudaba mucho que le quedara poca dignidad después de ver la lista de acciones que elaboraron sus amigos.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, la chica se encontraba arrodillada junto a una peli azul hablado animadamente mientras sembraban unas pequeñas plantas.

Se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Podría ser muy listo en muchas áreas, pero –según Bonney- era más lento que un caracol para el romance. El solo creía que el romance era una pérdida de tiempo.

Tan centrado estaba en su predicamento que no reacciono a tiempo a un grito de alarma a su lado.

-**¡Cuidado!**

Law entonces se vio envuelto en una nube de gas química.

**-¡Si fuera tú, no respiraría!- **Grito un chico.

Lo que siguió después fue una pérdida parcial de conocimiento y una visita a la enfermería por el resto del día.

.

.

.

.

Contra toda lógica y raciocinio, Law siguió con los planes de sus amigos.

Llevar un chocolate -que Bonney aseguraba era el mejor del mercado- para regalárselo en alguna clase que compartían fue un fracaso al desaparecer dicho dulce. Misteriosamente Luffy rio nervioso y fue incapaz de verlo a los ojos el resto del día.

Kidd ideo un plan para aumentar su sex appeal. Al parecer su sudadera amarilla favorita parecía algo que le compraría su mama y tenía nulo atractivo –tonterías si le preguntaban, era cómoda-, así que después de gastar los últimos ahorros de su trabajo de verano, Law llego vistiendo pantalones ajustados de piel, camisa negra, cadenas por más lugares de lo que consideraba practico y un chaleco de piel. Todo pareció funcionar bien, las chicas se acercaban a él en un vano intento de coquetear.

Sin embargo, Nami parecía más lejana de lo común y desaparecía de su vista más rápido que el alcohol en una fiesta clandestina.

Las pruebas continuaron e incluyeron clases de dibujo, dedicatorias por radio y otros intentos que prefería olvidar por salud mental. Finalmente, Law termino descartando todo y seguir con su vida.

Días después, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Trafalgar se encontró en la banca de un juego de baloncesto. El equipo de baloncesto de la escuela mantenía un duelo amistoso contra otra escuela. El juego no era oficial, así que eso incentivo a que los golpes fueran más salvajes que de costumbre. El cómo termino siendo un jugador de reserva en el equipo liderado por Luffy no era un misterio. En un plan bien elaborado, Bonney lo invito a practicar algo de baloncesto para "despejar su mente" mientras Kidd se ofrecía él y a Law de voluntarios para jugar en el equipo.

Luffy en su ingenuidad continua, pensó que era una oportunidad única para que su nuevo amigo se uniera al equipo.

Al final, Kidd no apareció y él estaba en la banca.

El lado positivo, es que Nami junto a otras chicas animaban al equipo animadamente en las gradas.

Decidió que solo disfrutaría de una tarde de ejercicio, así que al entrar de cambio a la cancha no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia a sus rivales, listo para liberar la frustración acumulada.

Con varios rebotes y más de veinticinco puntos anotados, Law se sintió satisfecho por el juego. El equipo festejaba la victoria a su alrededor por lo que se acercó en la búsqueda de agua y alguna toalla. Fue ahí que Nami se acercó a él y le tendió una toalla con una sonrisa.

Law, sin proponérselo, sonrió con un toque de flirteo en la mirada.

Segundos después, una botella de agua le cayó en la cabeza provocándole una herida en su frente que empezó a sangrar de manera escandalosa.

Después de hacer que Luffy se fuera asegurándole que le perdonaba por haberlo golpeado por accidente, Law se quedó solo en la enfermería esperando a que la enfermera le dejara salir.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando una voz le hizo levantar la mirada.

-**Tengo algo que recomendarte algo Trafalgar Law**-Dijo Nami seriamente unos pasos frente a él con su maletín en la mano -. **Nunca bajes tu guardia mientras estés en un radio de diez metros cerca de Luffy o terminaras de nuevo en este lugar.**

**-¿Lo dices por experiencia?**

**-Así es, ser amiga de Luffy tiene en riesgo mi salud-. **Dijo sonriendo con resignación-. **En fin, solo quería ver si estabas bien, así que me retiro.**

**-Gracias por venir- **Dijo Trafalgar con pereza recostándose en la cama de nuevo.

-**Por cierto**\- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa divertida viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-**Me gusto como jugaste hoy, espero que regreses a ser como eras antes de todas esas cosas raras de los últimos días-**Dijo-. **Espero aceptes pasar alguna tarde con nosotros en el karaoke, será divertido, además de que ya me canse de pedirle a Luffy que te invite.**

Dejando a un moreno sorprendido, Nami se despido con una sonrisa y salió de la enfermería.

Desde ese momento, Trafalgar Law fue un miembro regular del equipo de baloncesto.

Además, Bonney y Kidd empezaron a enseñarle a cantar.

.

.

.

.

Nota:

Algo medio cursi XD.

Muchísimas gracias por los review/follow/favoritos!, me hacen muy feliz :D


	3. Ecos de la vida

**Eco de la vida.**

**.**

**.**

**Temática: U.A. Saint Seiya**

**Categoría: Drama/Romance/amistad.**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

.

.

.

.

Mal humorada, una niña de cortos cabellos naranjas se encontraba cortando y arrojando con prisa mandarinas a un cesto –de su tamaño- que tenía a su lado. Gracias a su intento fallido de tomar un nuevo libro en la biblioteca local, su madre le había castigado con en tener que dejar su agradable cama aun antes del amanecer y recolectar la fruta que llevarían de regalo al pueblo.

Al llevar el cesto, con esfuerzo lo jalo hacia una pequeña carreta donde lo vació en un par de cajas de madera. Suspiro, a ese paso terminaría a medio día. Cuando regresaba a los árboles, entre el follaje pudo distinguir movimiento anormal. Asustada, la niña coloco el cesto entre los árboles y se escondió atrás de él, ventaja de ser pequeña.

Con el mayor sigilo que pudo, siguió observando la figura hasta que pudo distinguir que se trataba solo de un niño, probablemente de su misma edad. Respiro con calma de nuevo, pero la curiosidad le llego, ¿Qué hacía un niño a esa hora de la mañana en una las zonas más alejadas del pueblo?

Al estar cada vez más cerca de donde ella se escondía, Nami fue capaz de distinguir sus rasgos. Piel morena con un par de raspones, despeinado cabello negro y ropas sencillas cubiertas de polvo le daban un aspecto descuidado, en especial las vendas que protegían las manos del niño. Lo observo acercarse a los arboles a observar detenidamente las mandarinas, así que ella fue capaz de apreciar a más detalle su rostro.

Su perfil le impresiono, no era el de un niño normal. Su mirada era seria como si de un adulto se tratara.

Nami no era lenta, el niño le recordó de inmediato las historias que escuchaba día a día entre la gente del pueblo sobre un místico lugar que se encontraba lejos del pueblo. Guerreros, jóvenes y niños, vivían en un santuario edificado para la diosa Athena, protectora de la paz.

Inclusive su madre le contaba de esos impresionantes guerreros y guerreras que vestían resplandecientes armaduras cuya fuerza podría destruir montañas en segundos, pero que dedicaban su vida a la protección de la diosa y de la humanidad.

Si las historias eran ciertas, ¿Podía ser que ese niño que se encontraba comiendo mandarinas viviera en el santuario?

Un momento, ¡¿Comiendo mandarinas?!

**-¡Hey!, ¡alto!**\- Grito la niña saliendo de su escondite para acercarse furiosa al chico el cual solo la miro desinteresado, como si supiera que ella estaba ahí desde un inicio.

-**¿Qué no sabes que no debes tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen?**\- Dijo la pequeña colocando sus manos en su cadera en una posición desafiante-. **Espero que tengas dinero para pagar por lo que has comido.**

-**No tengo dinero**\- Contesto el niño aburrido-. **Además, solo comí un par.**

El desinterés en sus palabras pareció aumentar el enojo de la peli naranja.

-**Ese par puede significar el sustento de un día para mi familia**\- Argumento en defensa.

Él no contesto pero la observo fijamente antes de suspirar y girarse con la firme intención de irse del lugar.

-**Bien**\- Dijo la niña con enojo, colocándose frente a él para obstruirle el camino-. **Ya que no tienes dinero, tendrás que ayudarme a cosechar y así considerare pagada tu deuda.**

**-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?-** Pregunto él enojado, viéndola con molestia-. **Es tu deber cumplir con tus obligaciones, no el mío.**

**-¿Eres un guerrero del santuario?, mi mama dice que los caballeros son las personas más nobles, leales, honorables y justas que puedan existir-**Dijo la niña-.** ¿Eres una deshonra?**

El niño la miro furioso pero no respondió, lo que provoco una sonrisa en ella.

**-Soy Nami, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

-**Law- **Dijo el niño seriamente, desviando la mirada.

-**Mucho gusto en conocerte** **Law, sígueme, te diré como ayudarme.**

Esa mañana, Law termino cumpliendo el castigo de Nami sin saberlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿Por qué vives en el santuario?**

\- **Estoy siendo entrenado para ser un caballero.**

\- **¿Y por qué quieres ser caballero?-**Pregunto Nami-. **Suena peligroso y difícil.**

\- **Solo quiero seguir los pasos de mi maestro.**

\- **Entonces debes querer mucho a tu maestro.**

\- **Le debo mi vida- **Respondió el niño sutilmente.

\- **Si yo tuviera que proteger a mi mama o a mi hermana, seguramente también lucharía-** Dijo sonriente-. **Pero mi sueño es navegar por el mundo.**

Law giro su mirada hacia la niña que estaba sentada a su lado, mientras ella observaba el mar con un semblante sonriente. El sueño de la niña le parecía muy inocente.

Después de auxiliarla en su granja, Law termino aceptando de nuevo ayudarle en alguna otra ocasión a cambio de mandarinas. Su maestro desarrollo un amor por las mandarinas que llevo al santuario el día que conoció a Nami, que termino ordenando al chico para que ayudara en la granja en sus ratos libres. A él no le interesaba perder su tiempo con una pequeña niña que parecía nunca cerrar la boca, pero su maestro era insistente.

Inconscientemente, Law termino ayudando a la niña al punto en que se volvió una rutina en su vida. Ella, en cambio, solía darle mandarinas o comida que lograba sacar bajo la mirada de su madre.

En ocasiones, cuando no tenían labores en la granja, bajaban por los acantilados hacia la costa donde Nami recolectaba moluscos que Law terminaba cargando de mala gana. De alguna manera bastante peculiar, terminaron siendo amigos.

-** ¿Es verdad que la diosa vive en el santuario?- **Pregunto la niña.

Law dudo un poco, pero termino respondiéndole.

-**Sí, pero solo la he visto una vez**-Dijo.

-**¿Además de ser tu maestro, peleas por ella?**

El niño dudo unos segundos antes de contestar con sinceridad.

\- **No lo sé.**

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y su amistad no cambiaba, se veían un par de veces al mes siempre que a él le sobraba tiempo. Nami siempre parecía feliz, en ocasiones le contaba a detalle cualquier evento cotidiano de su vida así como de sus planes para viajar por el mar mientras que Law respondía las interminables preguntas de la chica. Especialmente las referentes a los héroes del santuario, ella parecía especialmente impresionada por las historias de los caballeros dorados.

Un día, en un paseo en el pueblo con su maestro –ambos vistiendo ropas comunes para no llamar la atención de la gente-, observo en el mercado a Nami acompañada de una mujer y otra niña de cabellera azul. Las tres atendían con sonrisas en un pequeño puesto lleno de mandarinas. Supuso entonces que esa era la familia de la que tanto hablaba.

-**¿Una de esas niñas es la que te regala mandarinas Law?**-Pregunto su maestro.

-**No me regala, son un pago**\- Dijo el niño con molestia, Nami era el tipo de niña que regalaba lo que consideraba de su propiedad–. **Es la más chica, tiene cabello naranja.**

-**¡Vaya! Es muy linda**\- Dijo Cora con una sonrisa-. **Vamos, tienes que presentármela.**

De nada sirvieron sus protestas, Law tuvo que presentar a su maestro. Repentinamente se sintió molesto por la exagerada atención y el brillo de admiración en los ojos de su amiga al saber que estaba frente a un caballero dorado.

Algún día le confesaría que el entrenaba para ser un caballero dorado.

La molestia se incrementó cuando en uno de sus encuentros, Luffy apareció de sorpresa. El joven era bastante alegre y rápidamente termino hablando con la niña provocando que ella sonriera más veces en una charla de lo que lo había hecho en todo el día. El malestar pasó cuando ella se molestó por algo y termino dando un golpe en la cabeza de Luffy.

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento del día fue el más difícil que había tenido desde el inicio de su aprendizaje, ya era capaz de hacer ataques que se esperaban en un guerrero de elite. Aun así, su maestro parecía molesto.

-**No este concentrado**\- Le dijo. Law no contesto, su maestro era imponente cuando le hablaba con seriedad- **Serás un caballero de Athena, tu deber será dar tu vida protegiendo a nuestra diosa y a la humanidad.**

El niño bajo la mirada y el maestro suspiro.

-**Los lazos que formas con otras personas son importantes, pero nunca más que tu deber.**

Law pensó inmediatamente en su amiga.

-**Debes decidir en este momento si la flama en tu corazón será una barrera o un combustible en tu vida.**

.

.

.

.

Nami despertó animada en su cumpleaños.

Llevaba un par de meses que no veía a su amigo Law lo que le entristecía, sin embargo, se encontraba regularmente con Luffy y este le contaba como el moreno entrenaba sin descanso, aun cuando su maestro no estaba, todo por ser un caballero dorado. Cuando Nami supo que su amigo sería un caballero dorado, sintió admiración por él, en su infantil mente lo veía como uno de los tantos héroes de leyendas que conocía.

Cuando invito a Luffy a su cena de cumpleaños, le amenazo con que debía traer a La con él si quería postre.

Animada con la perspectiva de que sus amigos estuvieran en su festejo, la niña disfruto de una agradable mañana con su familia.

.

.

.

.

Law estaba entrenando solo en el coliseo del santuario.

Luffy le comunico la invitación de Nami, pero después de pensarlo se negó a asistir a pesar de las amenazas de su compañero con llevarlo a la fuerza o dejarle de hablar. No hubo forma de convencerlo, en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que pronto tendría nivel suficiente para aspirar por la armadura de oro así que no podía perder el tiempo. Pero la molestia de sentirse excluido le irritaba. Se sentía tan tonto, que aprovechando la ausencia de varios caballeros –incluido su maestro- decidió pasar la noche entrenando con calma.

Destrozo un par de enormes rocas con un simple movimiento de sus dedos y finalmente se sentó agotado.

Observo las estrellas y se preguntó si Nami estaría molesta por que no había asistido a su cena. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir el cosmos de Luffy elevarse por una fracción de segundo. Se puso de pie y fijo su mirada en el horizonte, preguntándose a que se debía tal explosión llena de furia.

Intranquilo, camino hacia el santuario y vio como el hermano de Luffy, otro caballero de oro, salía del lugar –en lo que él suponía- en búsqueda del hermano menor. Law deseo seguirlo, pero no lo creyó prudente, si el asunto superaba a un caballero dorado, entonces sería solo un estorbo.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que vio a Luffy entrar al lugar con rostro serio.

-**Luffy- **Llamo Law con seriedad-. **¿Qué paso anoche?**

-**Ocurrió algo con Nami-**Dijo el niño bajando la mirada. Law sintió un nudo extraño hueco en el estómago-. **Unos rufianes trataron de extorsionar a la mama de Nami pero ella se resistió, así que los tipos la mataron,** **Nojiko fue herida cuando trataba de proteger a Nami.**

Law se quedó sin palabras, de todas las posibilidades, el que una tragedia como esa ocurriera no había pasado por su mente.

**-Yo llegue justo a tiempo cuando intentaban llevarse a Nami, logre derrotarlos y momentos después mi hermano llego. El trajo a Nami y a Nojiko al recinto de las amazonas**\- Finalizo Luffy.

Law recordó a la alegre Nami y pensó en que probablemente ya nunca la vería sonreír igual.

.

.

.

.

Nami se encontraba sentada solitariamente sobre lo que fue una columna en una arena de entrenamiento para amazonas. Su infancia desapareció junto a su familia y ahora su vida no le pertenecía por decisión propia. Aún tenía fresca en su mente la imagen de su madre siendo asesinada solo por no tener dinero para pagar por su vida. Si cerraba los ojos, aun escuchaba sus propios lamentos mezclados con la voz de su mama, la figura de su mama en el suelo y después a Nojiko protegiéndola.

De no ser por Luffy, no habría sobrevivido. Se abrazó sujetando sus piernas y bajo la cabeza negándose a dejar salir las lágrimas.

Ella tuvo suerte, pero a pesar del todo el esfuerzo, Nojiko cerró los ojos para nunca más abrirlos.

Semanas pasaron sin que ella saliera del recinto, pero sabía que no debía seguir así por siempre. Tomaba un papel activo en el santuario o tendría que regresar a su hogar donde solo le esperaba la soledad. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que lo único que tenía era la amistad de Luffy y Law, aunque de este último no sabía nada.

Habían pasado meses y el entrenamiento era duro, pero por fin era capaz de salir del recinto de las amazonas.

Aun le costaba entender el peso de llevar una máscara sobre su rostro, pero Luffy se convirtió en un gran apoyo aunque eso significara ser el foco de odio de Boa, una de los aprendices más prometedoras del recinto. En más de una ocasión le acusaba de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para servir a la orden, así como no ser leal a las reglas.

Día tras día Nami tenía que llevar luchar por sobrevivir.

Toco la máscara de metal que cubría su rostro y suspiro con resignación.

Ahora su pasado quedaba atrás de una fría pieza de metal

.

.

.

.

Nunca imagino ver a Nami portar una máscara plateada.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que conllevaba ser un guerrero de Athena y ese mundo no encajaba con la niña, no podía imaginarla ahí. No entendía lo que sentía, pero supuso que los sentimientos en su interior era el enojo por que la niña decidiera tal camino y la desilusión de que ella tuvo la opción de la libertad pero le dio la espalda por vivir en sacrificio.

Decidió no buscar explicación, solo se dedicó a observarle en los entrenamientos desde la distancia. Le veía luchar con determinación, pero su poder no se comparaba con otras mujeres, lo cual le hacía preguntarse el porqué de la terquedad de la chica por seguir en ese lugar.

Ese día en particular, estaba siendo muy maltratada durante la pelea de entrenamiento. Sentía la necesidad de intervenir, pero sabía que no podía. Él muchas veces paso por procesos similares, rendirse no es digno de un caballero decía su maestro. Nami cayo de nuevo y noto unas gotas de sangre escurrir bajo la máscara.

Habiendo visto suficiente, muchacho abandono el lugar.

.

.

.

.

**-¡¿Qué?!**\- Pregunto Nami. Si bien su sorpresa no era visible, su voz lo demostraba.

-**¿En serio no sabías que Law observa los entrenamientos constantemente?- **Pregunto sorprendido Luffy.

Nami negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

No había visto a Law en un par de años.

Inclusive cuando escucho sobre la muerte de su maestro a traición por su propio hermano, intento verlo pero fue imposible encontrarlo, al parecer Law había dejado el santuario indefinidamente. Inclusive ver a Luffy se volvía cada vez más difícil, ambos jóvenes eran ahora caballeros dorados por lo que sus deberes eran superiores a los de ella.

Durante años se sintió furiosa con Law por sentir que la había olvidado.

Inclusive Luffy solía visitarla constantemente, lo cual era un conflicto para ella ya que por un lado el chico era como un aire fresco en su vida, su amistad muy preciada para ella. Por otro lado, su compañera amazona, Boa, parecía estar muy molesta por tal atención lo que acarreaba interminables peleas que salían de los límites de un entrenamiento normal.

Sin embargo, era consiente que Law estaba en ese mismo lugar. Al vivir en carne propia el estilo de vida del santuario, supo que sus pensamientos eran bastante infantiles, pero no podía evitar el temor de que pronto el recuerdo del niño que a le ayudaba a regaña dientes se esfumara de sus recuerdos.

-**Desde la muerte de Cora-san, sale constantemente del santuario, pero siempre que regresa observa los entrenamientos**\- Dijo Luffy-. **Pensé que hablaba contigo.**

-**Nunca lo he visto desde que vivo aquí**-Confeso Nami-. **Pero he escuchado de él, tiene mucho respeto y se le conoce por ser despiadado en las batallas.**

-**Lo es, aunque conmigo suele enojarse mucho, no se el por qué**-Dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza pensativamente.

Nami rio recordando lo cansado que parecía Law al tener a Luffy a su alrededor. Con un suspiro decidió cambiar de tema.

-**Mañana tendré mi último entrenamiento antes de la lucha por una armadura, ¿Qué me puedes aconsejar?- **Dijo Nami con alegría.

Luffy sonrió.

-**¡Debes cenar mucha carne!**

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento fue cruel, la chica apenas se sostenía de pie al salir de la arena, así que seguirla fue sencillo. La joven, recargada en un pilar, parecía observar el firmamento con su cosmos irradiando nostalgia. Aunque lo intento, no pudo imaginar esa mirada en los ojos de la niña que recordaba.

Camino hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando el ruido de sus pasos provoco que ella girara a verlo.

Ya no parecía una niña, había crecido y aunque era obvio que aún no era totalmente una mujer, su cuerpo era evidentemente femenino. Su rostro permanecía oculto.

El silencio era incómodo, pero este se rompió cuando la chica se giró a él.

-**Lamento lo de tu maestro.**

Law se sorprendió, esperaba un reclamo, insulto o el silencio, pero no eso. Su maestro era un punto débil, la traición acabó con su vida, pero dio un motivo a Law para incrementar su poder: la venganza.

Desvió su mirada incómodo.

-**Supe lo de tu familia**-Dijo. Nami no respondió, pero sintió como su cosmos se apaciguaba.

El silencio les rodeo de nuevo, hasta que él sintió que ese era el momento indicado para expresar lo que llevaba en su cabeza desde el momento en que la vio portar una máscara.

-**No debes estar aquí**\- Dijo Law fríamente.

-**¿Por qué?**\- Pregunto Nami. Su voz y su postura se tensaron-. **¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar la armadura mañana?**

-**Creo que tienes la capacidad de ganar esa armadura, pero no la de ser un guerrero.**

-**Que seas un caballero dorado te da derecho a…**

**-¡Tu debías ser libre!-**Dijo Law con enojo, interrumpiendo a la chica que relajo su postura ante las palabras-. **Cuando éramos niños, envidiaba tu corazón y tus sueños, aunque infantiles, eran únicos.**

Tal vez hería con sus palabras a la joven, pero ya no pensaba detenerse.

–**Aun cuando murió tu familia podías seguir siendo libre pero decidiste llegar a este lugar, cubrir tu rostro y abandonar ese único privilegio que te quedaba.**

-**¿Quieres saber mi motivación para ser amazona?-** Pregunto la chica seriamente-. **Al morir mi familia, solo me quedaban dos amigos, uno de ellos ignoraba mi existencia y otro me salvo la vida.**

Law quiso decirle que nunca la ignoro, que siempre le apoyaba desde la sombra, inclusive procuraba que nunca le faltara nada en su hogar, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

-**Luffy me salvo aun cuando pensé que ya no valía la pena ser salvada**-Dijo-. **Su amistad es lo único que me quedo, por eso decidí apoyarlo y convertirme en amazona.**

-**Es un motivo patético**\- Dijo Law con enojo.

-**¿Acaso no me dijiste una vez que tu querías ser caballero solo por la persona que salvo tu vida?**\- Respondió Nami con furia -. **En eso somos iguales Law, nuestro único motivo para vivir se basa en alguien.**

Law mantuvo su mirada mientras su furia se transformaba en resignación.

-**Supongo que estarás presente mañana**-Dijo Nami dándole la espalda-. **Es hora de dormir, nos vemos.**

-**Nami**\- Le llamo Law, haciendo que la chica se detuviera sin girar a verlo-. **Tienes el corazón de una amazona, esa armadura será tuya.**

.

.

.

.

El combate fue a muerte, poco falto para que su vida terminara, pero lo había logrado.

La armadura, aceptándola como su portadora, la envolvió generando una calidez y resplandor que le pareció familiar pero no supo reconocer en ese momento.

Orgullosa, levanto la mirada hacia la parte alta donde se encontraba la misma reencarnación de la diosa rodeada por ambos flancos por varios hombres de imponentes armaduras doradas.

Law estaba ahí, su semblante era frio y distante. Recordó las palabras que intercambiaron en la noche anterior y se sintió en calma, como si a pesar de las diferencias, ese amigo que creyó haber perdido siguiera con ella. En contraste, Luffy, le sonreía abiertamente orgulloso por su victoria. Sabía que nadie podría ver, aun así sonrió como no hacía desde niña.

.

.

.

.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Law olvido el motivo por el cual se alejó Nami en un inicio.

Ahora, como todo un adulto, encontrarse con ella en el santuario era rutina.

Ese día en particular, se encontraba observando como ella parecía lidiar con el ya famoso par de gemelos pelirrojos recién llegados. Esos chicos prometían ser grandes guerreros al crecer, pero mientras tanto, sacaban de sus casillas a su recién asignada maestra. Ella parecía estar a punto de estrangularlos, lo cual le provoco una sonrisa, ya que ese carácter le recordaba más a la niña que le ordenaba cargar cestos.

-**El lazo que ustedes comparten, es el mismo que deben tener con sus compañeros**-Explico Nami con paciencia-. **Entre más fuerte sea el lazo de amistad, respeto y amor, no habrá pared que no puedan derrumbar.**

\- **Pero maestra**\- Contesto uno de los niños-. **Solo queremos poder destruir rocas.**

-**Movernos más rápido que el sonido**\- Siguió el otro gemelo.

-¡**Más rápido que la luz!-**Dijeron al unísono los chicos.

Law sonrió divertido al ver como Nami daba un par de golpes en la cabeza a los chicos.

-**Solo un caballero dorado puede moverse como la misma luz, pero para eso, deben haber desarrollado el séptimo sentido y ustedes no son capaz de concentrarse en despertar su cosmos**-Dijo la mujer.

-**Un caballero dorado es una persona que no solo es poderosa físicamente, además tiene el corazón noble que siempre late con la fuerza de la convicción de que la amistad y el amor les brindara poder para derrotar a cualquier mal.**

En las sombras, Law se sentía sorprendido por las palabras cargadas de convicción que salían de los labios de la chica.

-**Conozco a dos caballeros dorados** -Continuo hablando Nami, ahora con serenidad-. **Y les puedo asegurar que su sola presencia infunde paz y tranquilidad. Cuando estoy junto a ellos, tengo la seguridad de que si pierdo la vida luchando por el sentimiento que nos une, entonces cada minuto de mi vida habrá valido la pena.**

No sabría si las palabras eran para él, pero ese momento lo llevaría en sus recuerdos por siempre.

.

.

.

Nami, junto a un grupo de soldados, patrullaban los límites del santuario.

En las últimas semanas, las guardias se aumentaban y la sensación de calma parecía evaporarse.

Ataques en todo el mundo mantenían ocupados a los caballeros de mayor rango, la oscuridad empezaba a resurgir con agresividad y la calma se perdía. El santuario tenía constante vigilancia y atrás quedaban los días de tranquilidad donde llevaba a entrenar a sus aprendices a zonas lejanas al santuario.

Todos lo sentían, la batalla más cruel de todas se acercaba.

Ella se sentía nerviosa, Law y Luffy llevaban lejos del santuario mucho tiempo, siempre dedicándose a detener los brotes de oscuridad que surgían cada vez con más frecuencia y agresividad. Luffy lo hacía sin perder su sonrisa, su confianza y fuerza eran un ejemplo para muchos soldados ya que no todos los días se veía a un caballero dorado correr al encuentro de una pelea sin temor a la muerte.

Law, sin embargo, parecía más serio que de costumbre y eso le preocupaba.

Con un suspiro, se detuvo en un precipicio sintiendo la brisa del mar relajarla, momentos antes de sentir un agresivo cosmos surgir entre las sombras.

En un instante se vio en medio del primer ataque al santuario de Athena.

.

.

.

.

Law sintió cuando el cosmos de Nami estuvo a punto de desaparecer justo cuando entraba al santuario. Sin pensarlo, fue a su encuentro.

La batalla que encontró estaba en su apogeo, varios caballeros de menor rango se unieron en la defensa pero él era el primer caballero dorado en llegar. Su cosmos ardió y su armadura lo vistió con un fuerte resplandor. En poco tiempo, desato su poder con fiereza y sin piedad terminando con la batalla.

Al recuperar la calma, su preocupación recayó solo en Nami. Se acercó a ella notando que estaba inconsciente pero mal herida por lo que la tomo en brazos y la llevo al recinto de las amazonas. Odiaba en verdad tal lugar, muchos compañeros y compañeras se apegaban a normas arcaicas que ni la misma diosa aceptaba. Por eso era aún mal visto que un hombre entrara a tal recinto, pero ¿Quién podría oponerse al reconocido hombre?, sin mirar a nadie entro a la pequeña casa de Nami y la dejo recostó sobre la cama.

Law observo a la chica por un segundo, entonces hizo lo que deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Acerco la mano a su rostro y con cuidado le quito la máscara. Se tomó un tiempo para observar a detalle esos rasgos que definitivamente no eran los de la niña que recordaba. Esos rasgos finos encajaban perfectamente con la figura femenina que observaba todo el tiempo. Cualquier ataque flaquearía al ver tal belleza. Irritado por sus pensamientos tan absurdos, arrojo la máscara sobre la mesa.

Lo más importante por el momento era curarla.

.

.

.

.

Nami despertó y el dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente por la situación. Estaba en su habitación, cubierta por vendas en todo su cuerpo y sin mascara. Sus ojos entonces se toparon con la mirada seria de Law. Sin la máscara de por medio, sentía que lo veía por primera vez en años.

-**¿Qué paso anoche?**

-**El santuario recibió el primer ataque del ejército de Hades.**

Nami sintió un escalofríos recorrer su columna y este no se debía al dolor de su cuerpo.

Se sintió triste por las vidas que se perdieron, pero se sentía desolada al saber que solo era el inicio y no se sentía lista para presenciarlo. En especial la muerte de caballeros dorados, que al ser los miembros de elite, solían enfrentar a los adversarios más temibles.

Pocos caballeros dorados quedaban en pie tras la batalla contra el inframundo.

Law se puso de pie y tomo la máscara sobre la mesa para después ofrecérsela a la chica que lo observo con sorpresa.

-**Espero que no sea un problema el que haya visto tu rostro.**

Nami tomo la máscara y rio ligeramente.

-**La tradición de que debo matar o amar al hombre que vea mi rostro me parece algo barbárico, pero para evitar problemas lo mejor será que nadie se entere.**

-**¿Lo dices por Boa?**

-**Así es**-Dijo Nami sonriente-. **Ella me perseguiría hasta que cumpliera la tradición, además, no creo que pueda matarte así que solo me quedaría el camino de amarte lo cual no creo que tú desees.**

Nami lo observo desviar la mirada hacia la pared y rio de nuevo ante la incomodidad de su amigo.

-**Además, si continúo esa regla, deberé amar a Luffy antes que a ti.**

Law se vio sorprendido por un segundo, antes de responderle con algo que marcaría sus vidas.

-**Entonces finjamos que soy el primero que ve tu rostro.**

.

.

.

.

Las batallas se incrementaban, así como los sentimientos de Law.

El saber que Nami contemplo en algún momento el amar a Luffy, le provocó una ola de sentimientos que no quería reconocer. Le hacia enojar siquiera el imaginar tal situación, pero más le hacía hervir la sangre el saber a qué se debía tal sentimiento de posesión sobre la mujer.

Su maestro le había advertido, el amor era una flama que te protegía o te evitaba avanzar.

Por tal razón siempre lo evito.

Sin embargo, aun con la batalla más cruel en el futuro cercano, el miedo de perder a la mujer que ahora aceptaba era esa flama de su vida amenazaba con consumirlo. Sabía que todos tenían las mismas posibilidades de morir, pero el destino de ella le preocupaba, más que el propio.

-**¡Law!**\- Grito Luffy en la entrada del templo.

Suspiro y camino al encuentro de su amigo.

El santuario estaba en alerta, así que todos los caballeros dorados custodiaban el camino de las doce casas.

-**¿Pasa algo? **

-**Es Nami**-Dijo Luffy con seriedad-. **Se les ha ordenado tomar posiciones en distintas áreas cercanas al santuario, ella junto a otras amazonas serán enviadas a proteger el pueblo así que partirán en un momento.**

Law se mostró impasible, pero la turbación de su cosmos no era fácil de ocultar.

-**Ella está en los acantilados, por la costa, quiere hablar contigo.**

-**¿Ya hablaste con ella?**

-**Todos lo sentimos, esta noche empezara todo, así que me despedí de ella antes de venir aquí**-Dijo con calma.

Era cierto, todos lo sentían.

La sombra de la muerte los rodeaba.

.

.

Nami sintió su presencia.

Su corazón de inmediato sintió la calma que le hacía falta.

Todos estaban preparados, el no tener miedo a la muerte era enseñado desde el inicio de un entrenamiento. Pero ella no tenía miedo a morir, su preocupación era por saber que no tendría oportunidad de proteger lo que más quería.

Hablar con Luffy le brindo confianza y ese sentimiento de seguridad, de que pasara lo que pasara, todo sería para bien. El verlo sonreír sin temor provoco que las lágrimas salieran sin control por su rostro, por lo cual agradeció portar una máscara ya que nunca se hubiera perdonado el que su mejor amigo le observara llorar por su despedida.

Law era diferente.

Todo el tiempo lo sintió en el fondo de su corazón, calidez y serenidad rodeaba su corazón cuando él estaba junto a ella, pero la señal siempre confundía a su mente que lo interpretaba como consecuencia de la amistad.

Pero entendió lo que su corazón decía cuando él salvo su vida. Toda esa noche lloro de amargura al reconocer por fin la calidez del amor.

Sus encuentros en los días posteriores se lo confirmaron. No había nervios al hablar, ni duda, mucho menos ansiedad, solo una calidez infinita.

Por tal razón, ante la inminente batalla, fue el único momento en que sintió coraje con el destino.

Él se acercó y se detuvo junto a ella en silencio, ambos disfrutando de su presencia.

Entonces Nami sonrió, se quitó la máscara y la arrojo al mar ante la sorpresa del hombre.

-**La ley dice que debo matar o amar a quien vea mi rostro**-Dijo Nami sin verlo-. **Así que he aceptado la segunda opción. **

La mirada de Law fue cargada de todas las palabras que nunca sería capaz de expresar. No encontró razón para expresarlo.

\- **Probablemente moriremos**-murmuro Law.

-**Si he de morir, será sin arrepentimiento.**

Con esas palabras, Nami le sonrió provocando que la llama que ardía en el corazón del moreno lo consumiera.

Law levanto su mano y acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la mujer que le veía con una sonrisa. Sintió la calidez del rostro en su mano y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo.

-**Lo que lamente cuando te pusiste esa mascara- **susurro-.** Fue no ver tus ojos de nuevo. **

No necesitaron más palabras o contacto físico.

El destino los había unido por fin

Sus almas estaban en paz.

Pero el destino era cruel para ellos ya que el momento de partir finalmente llego.

No se despidieron, se sonrieron y cada uno camino hacia su destino.

.

.

.

.

El ejercito de Hades, liderado por uno de los jueces del infierno, inicio el ataque al santuario.

Law hizo frente al rubio espectro, el asesino de su maestro con la sed de venganza ardiendo al máximo.

Con su cosmos ardiendo al máximo, lucho con toda fiereza contra tal enemigo.

En el pueblo, Nami luchaba con todo su poder evitando el avance de más espectros.

Si bien era rival para muchos de ellos, no lo fue para otro juez del infierno que apareció por sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

Todos lo sintieron.

El cosmos de Nami se apagó en un instante y el dolor que el cosmos de Law irradio por un instante oprimió el corazón de todos sus compañeros en armas.

La misma diosa derramo una lágrima en pena.


	4. Papá y Mamá cuervo

**Papá y Mamá cuervo.**

**One Piece no me pertenece.**

Bellemere era testigo de lo difícil que era ser madre soltera de dos niñas, en especial cuando una de ellas gusta de meterse en problemas constantemente. El día anterior, recibió un reporte de su maestra ya que la pequeña peli naranja estuvo una clase completa discutiendo con un compañero.

Siendo sincera, pocos chicos soportaban el carácter de la niña, así que admiraba el coraje del niño.

-**Quiero que le pidas disculpas, ¿entiendes?- **Dijo la mujer con seriedad a la niña de ocho años que la veía con sus grandes ojos cafés. Su hija adoptiva sabía muy bien como tocar su corazón, pero no caería en la actuación de nuevo.

-**¡Pero Bellemere-san!, no fue una pelea, solo le decía que era un terco por no aceptar que mi dibujo era mucho mejor que el suyo**-Dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos-**. La maestra es una exagerada.**

-¡**Sin excusas!, un nuevo llamado de atención de tu maestra y despídete de ese mapamundi que tengo escondido en mi armario el cual has estado husmeando.**

Sabiéndose derrotada, la pequeña suspiro y asintió con desgana.

Bellemere sonrío abiertamente ante el gesto, su hija menor era una buena niña y no podría sentirse más orgullosa de ella aunque llevara su misma sangre. No era secreto para nadie que no eran parientes de sangre, pero al ver a las niñas desamparadas no fue capaz de abandonarlas aunque eso significara ser na madre joven y soltera.

Froto la cabeza de la niña con algo de rudeza y le sonrió antes de sacar una caja de cigarrillos de su pantalón mientras Nami trataba de acomodar sus cabellos revueltos.

-**Divierte ¿De acuerdo?, pasare por ti en la tarde.**

La pequeña Nami sonrió con alegría y corrió al patio interior de la escuela. El ver a su hija acercarse a un grupo de niños quienes le saludaron animadamente le hizo sentir tranquila. Era importante para ella que su niña tuviera amigos y disfrutara de una infancia feliz. Se tomó un tiempo para tomar encender un cigarrillo ante las miradas furiosas de los demás padres que se preguntaban quién era la mujer irresponsable que fumaba frente al preescolar.

Al ser miembro de la marina, solía ausentarse frecuentemente de casa, así que se esforzaba por darle estabilidad a su familia.

Estaba por marcharse a su trabajo cuando a su costado vio a un hombre rubio vestido con un traje característico de la marina inclinarse para acomodar la corbata de un pequeño pelinegro que giraba el rostro hacia un costado visiblemente incómodo por el gesto. Conocía bien a ese hombre, el capitán Donquixote Rocinante, su jefe directo que en más de una ocasión había salvado de caer sobre la borda del barco que tripulaban.

El rango superior no le quitaba lo torpe.

-**Law,** **promete que intentaras ser su amigo.**

-**No prometo ser su amigo, es demasiado ruidosa y critica mis dibujos todo el tiempo**-Contesto el pequeño Law de ocho años-. **Pero intentare ignorarla si se comporta.**

Bellemere arqueo una ceja al escuchar la pequeña charla. Podría ser una madre orgullosa como un pavo real pero sabía bien cuando describían a su Nami.

-**Supongo que está bien de inicio**\- Dijo el hombre enderezándose-.** Te veo en la tarde**

-**Nos vemos en la tarde Cora-san**\- Dijo el niño solemnemente antes de entrar a la escuela.

Bellemere rio abiertamente al ver como el hombre parecía inflar su pecho de orgullo.

-**¿Ese es su hijo señor?**\- Pregunto. El rubio giro a verla sorprendido, pero se relajó al reconocer a su subordinada y compañera de tripulación.

-**Sí, ¿su hija asiste a esta escuela?**

-**Sí, es la pequeña peli naranja de allá**\- Dijo Bellemere señalando al patio donde Nami parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. El rubio la miro por unos segundos con seriedad.

-**Su niña es muy linda y parece bastante lista.**

Fue ahora el turno de la madre de inflar su pecho mientras el hombre encendía un cigarrillo.

-**Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué el niño le dice Cora-san?**

-**Es un apodo de familia, me tomo meses que me llamara así, es lo más respetuoso que me ha dicho.**

La mujer rio abiertamente, al menos no era la única con hijos problemáticos.

-**Parece que nuestros hijos se conocen**\- Murmuro el hombre. Bellemere, que no había apartado la mirada de su hija, la vio acercarse al niño con gesto serio y dirigirle un par de palabras.

-**Creo que es el pequeño Law el niño con quien Nami peleo ayer.**

-**Supongo que sí, le pido disculpas si molesto a su niña aunque tal vez deba enseñarle a no ser tan agresiva.**

Bellemere frunció el ceño.

-**Pues tal vez su hijo deba de portarse tan arrogante.**

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-**Señora, ¿Insinúa que mi hijo es un mal educado cuando su hija no sabe lo que es respetar al prójimo?**

Bellemere arrojo con furia lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo al suelo.

-**Si Nami no lo respeta es porque no se lo merece.**

.

.

.

.

-**Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, aunque tu dibujo apesta, el esfuerzo es lo importante**-Dijo Nami con seriedad, tratando de no demostrar lo que le molestaba pedir disculpas.

Law miro a la niña sorprendido antes de sonreír con arrogancia.

-**¿Te amenazo tu mama?**

-**Era pedir disculpas o perder un mapamundi…**

El niño recordó la promesa a su padre adoptivo, así que giro su mirada seria a la niña.

-**Bien, mi papa quiere que me disculpe y sea tu amigo pero confórmate con que me disculpe por decir que eras una bruja.**

Nami cruzándose los brazos en un intento por no responderle, ese niño en verdad le sacaba de sus casillas.

Law estaba por irse cuando el ruido al exterior llamo su atención. Su padre adoptivo parecía tener una acalorada discusión con una mujer que parecía lucía igual de furiosa.

-**¿Qué está haciendo Bellemere-san?**\- Murmuro Nami intrigada.

-**¿Esa mujer es tu mama?**-Pregunto Law curioso a la niña a su lado.

-**Sí, me adopto de bebe**-Contesto la niña, antes de ver a Law con duda-. **¿Conoces al hombre?**

-**Es mi padrino, me adopto hace un año cuando murieron mis padres.**

-**Parece que se conocen.**

-**¿Tu padre es de la marina?**

-**Si.**

-**Mi madre también trabaja en la marina, tal vez se conozcan de ahí.**

-**Supongo**\- Susurro Law.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio observando el escándalo que hacían sus padres antes de que Nami girara a ver a Law con una sonrisa.

-**Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba, intentare ser tu amiga**\- Dijo Nami con alegría. El padre de Law lucia como alguien importante en la marina, así que valía la pena intentarlo.

-**También lo intentare siempre que no te metas conmigo-**Dijo Law indiferente a los planes de la niña.

En un segundo, la pelea en el exterior termino cuando el abrigo del hombre empezó a incendiarse y la mujer lo arrojaba al suelo gritándole que rodara.

Desde ese día y a raíz de una disputa por el orgullo de sus pequeños retoños, se declaró la guerra entre el par de marinos.

El hecho de que sus hijos crecieran como amigos y desarrollaran sentimientos más románticos en el paso a la adultez no ayudo a que la disputa disminuyera.

Podrían ser familia algún día, pero hablar mal de sus hijos de ocho años era un pecado imperdonable.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

A partir de descubrir el lado protector de corazón en el último capítulo de One Piece, no pude evitar escribir esto.

Algo corte, probablemente los personajes algo OCC pero me divertí así que espero que les guste :P

Tengo las peticiones que me han hecho casi listas, así que espero en un par de días subirlos :D

Bye bye!


	5. Barlovento

Barlovento.

.

.

One Piece no me pertenece.

De ser mío no habría tenido coraje suficiente para matar a ciertos personajes.

.

.

.

.

Para Trafalgar Water D. Law, el tiempo parecía correr con lentitud.

El viento de tormenta que empujaba las velas del navío era reacio, controlar el timón era difícil en esas circunstancias. Las crecidas olas chocaban con fuerza obligando a que se tuviera el doble de precauciones para evitar caer sobre la borda. El clima prometía una temible tormenta en el horizonte donde predominaba el humo de cañones con destellos de fuego, rugidos de disparos y relámpagos en lo alto del cielo.

Nadie lo admitía, pero la escena frente a ellos era el infierno sobre el mar.

Y Law dio la orden de avanzar sin demora.

—**¡Hundieron un buque de guerra**!—Grito Bepo. Gracias a su catalejo pudo distinguir como el buque se hundía en las oscuras aguas. Law distinguió un toque admiración en la voz de su compañero, sentimientos que la tripulación compartía ya que vitorearon con fuerza a pesar de lo apremiante de la situación que eran testigos.

—**Queda aún buque de guerra pero sospecho que hay otro barco más el cual no está a la vista**—Continuo —. L**a velocidad del barco de los sombrero de paja es impresionante y la precisión de sus maniobras son increíbles a pesar de lo complicado de la zona.**

** —Esperemos que esas habilidades nos brinden tiempo para darles alcance.**

En sus cálculos, en minutos alcanzarían la zona para apoyar a sus aliados en la feroz batalla. El ataque era de tal escala que nunca creyó utilizarían en la caza de una sola tripulación pirata. El plan de la corona para eliminar a los Mugiwara parecía infalible.

Con las posibilidades en contra, Law mantuvo su mirada al frente esperando poder inclinar la balanza a favor de los piratas.

Estaba en manos de una pelirroja en el timón el que tuviera tiempo para llegar a ellos.

—**¡Todos a sus puestos!**—Grito Law a su tripulación.

.

.

.

.

_Sabía que su nombre era reconocido por su fama como el pirata más cruel y sanguinario del caribe. Temido y respetado por igual. La población de los pequeños pueblos pesqueros se alejaba de la infame tripulación cuando el barco atracaba en sus costas. _

_Nadie deseaba que su cuerpo terminara pudriéndose en alguna isla desierta mientras su corazón era devorado por los tiburones._

_Estupideces a su parecer._

_Aun con el miedo que podría irradiar, solo existía una tripulación pirata más temida y esa era la infame banda de los sombreros de paja. _

_Circulaban rumores sobre el capitán Monkey D. Luffy y su poderosa tripulación. __El azote de las colonias, la sombra de la corona y la neblina mortal eran algunos de los títulos que habían ganado en sus travesías. __ Si eras desafortunado de viajar por las cálidas aguas del caribe y ver a la distancia un barco pequeño cuyo capitán portaba un sombrero de paja entonces podrías tener la seguridad de que tu destino estaba sellado._

_No había barco en esos mares que pudiera hundirlos._

_Murmullos en las tabernas decían que los Sombrero de Paja se apoderaban de barcos de todo tamaño y abandonaban a los sobrevivientes en islas cercanas en un lapso de tiempo tan corto hacían ver a los barcos de la marina real como simples canoas de río. _

_Inexplicablemente, ambos capitanes se convirtieron en buenos amigos._

_O como él decía, aliados._

_Law tomo la botella de ron que el capitán de los sombrero de paja le extendía con una sonrisa._

—_**¡Otra más para Torao! **__—Dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa antes de unirse al bullicio que se extendía en la playa donde realizaban una improvisada fiesta._

_El encuentro de las dos tripulaciones en una de las tantas islas que era usada como guarida de piratas fue más bien un evento fortuito. Por otro lado, Law tenía un motivo extra para propiciar deliberadamente tales encuentros._

_Tomo la botella y siguió bebiendo, aunque con más discreción que su contraparte que parecía listo para bailar cerca de la fogata que se encontraba frente a ellos._

_A pesar de todo el oro o plata que pudieran tener en sus arcas, la playa era siempre el mejor punto para disfrutar una noche de borrachera. _

_Se necesitó que transcurrieran dos meses para que las bandas se encontraran de nuevo por lo que, contrario a su costumbre, Law estaba ligeramente ebrio. Los rostros de sus compañeros trataban de disimular la sorpresa al ser testigo de las leves sonrisas que afloraban en el rostro del moreno. _

_Sonrisas maliciosas o sarcásticas, pero sonrisas al fin._

_Sin embargo, el ultimo factor que influía –inconscientemente- en su humor, se sentó con pesadez a su lado._

_ —__**Capitan Trafalgar Law**__—Dijo la voz a su lado—, __**No lo creí tan estúpido como para seguir el ritmo de mi capitán; ¿Acaso serán dos los que tenga que rescatar de las gaviotas por la mañana?**_

_Ignorando el hecho de que le habían llamado estúpido, giro con pereza su cabeza para observar los alegres ojos marrones que sobresalían entre mechones de cabello naranja._

_A primera vista, quien estaba a su lado era un hombre joven con ropa holgada de colores llamativos. Los rasgos finos del rostro tostado por el sol así como la delgaducha figura no concordaba con la imagen que se esperaba del navegante de los sombrero de paja, ni si quiera de un marinero normal._

_¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría a un marino con aspecto tan delicado en su tripulación?_

_Solo Monkey D. Luffy._

—_**No está en mis planes dormir en la playa**__—Dijo Law con una sonrisa sutil._

_Observo a la mujer girar la cabeza con enojo, pero su ego creció al notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro. La observo –sin disimulo- ponerse de pie y acercarse a su compañero peliverde al cual le quito una botella de ron de la mano mientras intercambiar palabras y risas antes de que ella se pusiera de pie de nuevo para caminar hacia otros miembros de su tripulación._

_Tenía la seguridad de que ese contoneo de su cadera al caminar era totalmente intencional. _

_Definitivamente Nami, la navegante que vestía de hombre, poseía un ego comparable con su capitán._

_Al pasar la noche los ánimos poco a poco parecían calmarse bajo el efecto del alcohol, Nami se acercó de nuevo para sentarse frente a él con una botella sami vacía en la mano._

—_**¿A qué se debe ese buen humor capitán? **__—Pregunto Nami—, ¿__**Algún tesoro interesante tal vez del que no me ha hablado?**_

—_**De ser así tú serías la última en saberlo**__—Dijo el hombre sabiendo de la debilidad de la mujer por el oro—. __**Soy consciente de que la última vez que nos vimos el tesoro de mi barco disminuyo considerablemente.**_

_La chica refunfuño mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello naranja tras su oreja._

—_**Era demasiado para ustedes, solo lo desperdiciarían en mujeres y ron**__._

—_**Espero que esta noche mis arcas no terminen vacías.**_

_Ella era demasiado lista como para notar el significado de sus palabras y la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer lo confirmaba._

—_**Estas más ebrio de lo que crees Law.**_

.

.

.

.

—**¡Tres barcos a estribor!**

Law gruño a la advertencia de su segundo al mando. Los barcos no eran realmente una amenaza, pero parecían más que dispuesto a embestirlo para evitar que llegara a la batalla de los sombrero de paja.

—**¡Cañones, balas encadenadas!, no tenemos tiempo para lucha contra ellos. **

No tenía tiempo que perder, con el viento cada vez más fuerte y las olas golpeando el barco con fuerza, se las ingenió para posicionar el barco para atacar.

—**¡Listo capitán!**

Sintiendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón ante la inminente batalla, Law dio la orden.

—**¡Fuego! **

.

.

.

.

_Aun cuando creía que quien navegaba el barco de los Mugiwara era un joven bastante femenino, Law sintió irremediable curiosidad y leve atracción. _

_¿Por qué negarlo? No poseía tabú sobre a lo que orientaciones sexuales se refería._

_Al inicio, el joven le dirigía miradas duras cargadas de desconfianza con la advertencia implícita de no dañar un solo cabello de su atolondrado capitán. Law estaba seguro de no haber provocado tal apasionado desprecio con sus acciones pasadas -que recordara-, por lo que la paranoia del chico solo le provocaba intriga._

_¿Sería algún chico a quien le robo alguna novia? Esa podría ser una posibilidad, pero un motivo estúpido e infantil._

_Con el tiempo el trato fue mejorando y el joven empezó inclusive a bromear con él. Law no podía estar más interesado en alguien que en ese momento. En sus noches de desvelo, podía asegurar que el peli naranja parecía hasta flirtear con disimulo cada vez que charlaban. De no ser porque se había visto bastante ocupado con sus asuntos personales, se habría encargado de averiguar qué tan alejado estaba de la realidad._

_Usando sus conocimientos como médico -que pocos sabían que poseía- auxilio y atendió a los sombrero de paja después de un pequeño asedio cerca de Jamaica, entonces descubrió la verdad sobre la navegante._

_Sorprendido, decidió guardarse tal información._

_El paso de las semanas les llevo a un juego de seducción en el cual Law estaba seguro que frustraba más a ella. Roces poco disimulados, palabras cargadas de significado y contactos visuales eran parte del juego. Law, divertido con la situación, llego al extremo de arrastrar a la navegante a un burdel ofreciéndole pagar por una buena compañía para los dos. Como era de esperarse, ella llego a su límite._

_ —__**¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?**_

_Le pregunto la peli naranja con irritación afuera del bar donde ambas tripulaciones disfrutaban la noche._

_ —__**Un par de meses**__—Respondió Law._

_Ella frunció el ceño mientras masajeaba su frente con frustración evidente._

_ —__**Sabes lo que está en juego si alguien sabe que hay dos mujeres en la tripulación, ¿cierto?**_

—_**¿Dos mujeres?**__—Pregunto Law genuinamente sorprendido. _

_Ella se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde y agacho la cabeza derrotada._

_Law la observo unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente._

_ —__**No diré nada a cambio de algo.**_

_ —¡__**Si es oro, te advierto que prefiero ser llevada a la horca en Port Royal!**_

_ —__**No**__—Dijo Law cortando las palabras de la chica. Estiro su mano y acaricio con sus dedos el cuello de la mujer—. __**Deseo acabar con este juego.**_

.

.

.

.

—**¿Cuáles son los daños Jean?**—Pregunto Law.

—**Se está colando el agua y se humedeció un poco de pólvora, pero nada de importancia.**

La batalla fue corta, su tripulación se las arregló para no fallar ni un solo tiro.

Lo que lamentaba era el tiempo perdido.

—**Protejan la pólvora y prepárense, iremos por el buque de guerra.**

.

.

.

.

_Sus encuentros, aunque esporádicos, eran tan íntimos que los constantes pensamientos hostigaban su mente cuando estaban separados._

_La relación entre ellos era apasionada, no había duda en eso. _

_Sin embargo, no era ese aspecto lo que le perturbaba. Eran las largas charlas en la oscuridad e intimidad de la cama, las miradas a la distancia, el leve contacto en las despedidas y el posterior vacío en el estómago lo que más le atormentaba. _

_Todo en la vida de un pirata era fugaz y cruel._

_Y su relación parecía tener el mismo destino._

.

.

.

—**¡Metralla!**—Ordeno Law con fiereza.

Finalmente estaban en la batalla.

A pesar de la terrible tormenta que prometía hundir a todos los barcos sin distinción, Law logro acercarse al área y ver con exactitud la situación.

El rápido barco de los sombrero de paja estaba visiblemente dañado sin embargo sus cañones apenas descansaban. En uno de los cañones, Law vio al capitán cuyo semblante reflejaba determinación y coraje. Tal vez contagiados por su capitán, el resto de la tripulación reflejaba el mismo sentimiento de lucha.

No era la excepción con la peli naranja que se aferraba del timón con fuerza.

Los cabellos de Nami ya no se encontraban escondidos en una coleta o entre pañuelos como acostumbraba, en ese momento se adherían a su rostro y cuerpo por la lluvia. No escapo a su vista como varias manchas de sangre brotaban en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Los sombreros de paja luchaban por su vida.

Law giro el timón para colocarse entre el buque de guerra y el barco de los sombrero de paja. Vio como en el barco de sus aliados, Nami le observaba con una sonrisa antes de dar varias órdenes a su tripulación. El capitán de los piratas de corazón sabía que no podría protegerlos del buque enemigo que restaba, pero al menos se encargaría de uno de ellos.

La suerte estaba echada.

Con la tormenta sobre sus cabezas y los cañones apuntándoles, Law se las arregló para dar una última mirada encontrándose con el rostro con rastros de sangre de la peli naranja. En el tiempo de conocerla, nunca le había visto un semblante tan decidido. Entendió de inmediato la sensación que todos tenían.

La sensación de sentir la muerte sobre tus hombros.

.

.

.

_Un poco antes del amanecer, Nami se movió entre sus brazos._

_Sonrió levemente antes de abrazarla por la cintura y acercar apoyar más su pecho en la espalda de la mujer. La calma de ese momento era tan única, que deseaba el no tener que hablar._

_Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo._

—_**Acepte el título de corsario**__—Dijo Law en un susurro cerca del oído Nami._

_La sintió tensarse de inmediato._

_ —__**¿Por qué?**_

_ —__**Con ese título, podre llevar a cabo la venganza por la cual inicie la vida de pirata.**_

_Nami no hablo y el decidió darle tiempo._

_ —__**Puedes seguir aquí, conseguir más tesoros y retirarte al lugar que desees**__—Dijo ella—. __**¿Es tan importante esta venganza como para dejar todo?, ¿Mas importante que una vida en libertad?**_

_Law cerró los ojos y fingió no sentir una pesadez en su pecho por saber que sus próximas palabras serian un punto de quiebre en su relación._

_ —__**No, no hay nada que me retenga aquí.**_

_Ella no dijo nada por un largo momento, sin embargo, el silencio parecía hablar por sí mismo. Finalmente tomo su mano entre las de ella y la dirigió a su pecho con suavidad._

_ —__**Durmamos un poco más entonces.**_

_La abrazo con fuerza tratando de guardar esa calidez en su memoria._

_Sabia a la perfección que ella era totalmente fiel a su capitán y que su sueño de llevar una vida normal sin carencias en libertad era lo más importante. El no esperaba nada a futuro, así que despedirse sin decir adiós era lo mejor._

_Despertar solo en la mañana fue más doloroso de lo que admitiría nunca._

_Por días, trato de convencerse que era lo mejor. En el amanecer del día en que empezaría su retorno al viejo mundo, un hombre peliverde bastante conocido lo esperaba sentado bajo el mástil de su barco. _

_ —__**Roronoa, ¿A que debo la visita?—**__Pregunto Law acercándose a la mano derecha de Monkey D. Luffy._

_Zoro, sin verle, se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa y ajustándose sus espadas al cinturón. Cuando levanto la mirada, Law no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe que lo mando al suelo._

_ —__**Ella no dijo nada, pero nos enteramos de tu nuevo título ayer.**_

_Sintiendo la sangre hervir en su interior, Law se puso de pie y observo con furia al hombre frente a él cuyo semblante era indiferente._

_ —__**¿Tienes deseos de morir Roronoa Zoro?**_

_ —__**Solo vine a decir adiós por mi capitán que está demasiado dormido para reaccionar**__—Dijo—. __**Sera una lástima tu partida, pero supongo que tendré que esforzarme más en consolar a Nami.**_

_Las palabras acompañadas de una leve sonrisa de parte del hombre paralizaron a Law. Zoro le dio la espalda y salió del barco en silencio mientras que el capitán pasó de un estado de estupor a furia en instantes._

_Horas después, cuando la isla se perdía en el horizonte, Law deseo por primera vez una vida normal como la navegante peli naranja soñaba._

.

.

.

.

—**¡No podremos resistir mucho más capitán!**

—**Arreglen lo que puedan**—Ordeno Law. Con fuerza termino de vendar de manera improvisada su pierna que había sido lastimada por un trozo de madera desprendido gracias a un impacto de cañón. La herida no era seria, pero sus movimientos se veían afectados—. A**cerquémonos al barco de los sombrero de paja, al parecer los están abordando, me les uniré y ustedes esperaran para escapar.**

—**¡Si capitán!**

La tormenta no apaciguaba, pero la cruel batalla parecía llegar a su punto cúspide.

El último buque de guerra había abordado el barco de los sombrero de paja. Solo la luz de los relámpagos dejaban ver como la batalla entre las tripulaciones eran a muerte y sus aliados no parecían estar con la suerte a favor.

Con rapidez tomo el timón y con ayuda de sus tripulantes maniobraron para estar lo más cerca de los barcos.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, justo cuando el barco estuvo a una distancia adecuada, se lanzó al barco aliado.

.

.

.

.

_Lo logro. _

_Después de más de una década, Law consiguió vengar a Cora._

_Aunque sentía calma, la satisfacción no era la que esperaba. Tal vez el hecho de que tuviera que pasar alejado un de año y medio del caribe pesaba más de lo imaginado. Permaneció por un tiempo en Londres recuperándose, sin embargo, tanto el cómo su tripulación sabían que aún quedaba un viaje pendiente al nuevo mundo. _

_Así que un par de meses después Law sonrió al llegar observar a Cuba en el horizonte._

_El lugar no había cambiado demasiado, sin embargo el ambiente parecía tenso. Con la intención de obtener información sobre el paradero de sus conocidos, entro a uno de las más famosas tabernas de la isla. _

_Un par de bebidas fue suficiente para escuchar de la boca de un soldado ebrio una noticia inesperada._

_ —__**¡Los vi!**__—Dijo el soldado que estaba tumbado en el suelo fuera de la taberna—. __**Tres enormes buques de guerra salieron hoy tras los sombrero de paja.**_

_ —__**Al parecer la corona se fastidio de ellos y están decididos a hundirlos**__—Continuo el ebrio entre risotadas—__**De esta noche se van al fondo junto a su barco.**_

_Con un ligero temblor en su mano, Law dejo al hombre en el suelo y se dirigió a su barco._

.

.

.

.

Apenas llego a cubierta vio a su amigo y capitán del barco, Monkey D. Luffy, en el centro luchando a muerte con un par de soldados a la vez. Law sacó su pistola del cinturón y con precisión disparo en el pecho a uno de ellos, distrayendo así al otro soldado lo que dio una abertura a Luffy de tomar su vida con su espada.

—**¿Qué mejor final podría pedir Torao?—**Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro manchado de sangre.

—**¡No seas estúpido!,** ¡**Llama a tu tripulación y suban a mi barco!**—Dijo Law con urgencia mientras se acercaba al capitán ahora con la espada en mano.

—**Mi tripulación ya no esta completa**—Dijo Luffy con rostro serio, sin disimular las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Trafalgar sintió un peso sobre su estómago.

No había llegado a tiempo.

De reojo, Law vio a un soldado apuntar hacia ellos con su rifle, sin embargo el dolor de su pierna le evito reaccionar con rapidez. El disparo del soldado impacto en Luffy antes de que Law le disparara.

Luffy cayó en el piso con su mano cubriendo la sangrante herida de su pecho.

No dijo nada. Luffy solo sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Law solo dejo lentamente el cuerpo inerte en el suelo de quien ahora pasaría a ser una leyenda.

—**¡Zoro!**

El lamento de Nami alejo su atención del cuerpo.

La peli naranja, arrodillada en el suelo, sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo del hombre peliverde. El rostro de Nami estaba cubierto de manchas, sangre y pesadas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Perdida en su lamento no fue capaz de ver como un par de soldados se acercaban a ella.

Law vio como la sujetaban por los brazos y aunque la mujer peleaba por liberarse, era notorio la desventaja de fuerza.

Con furia, Law se acercó a ellos con su pistola en mano pero una fuerte explosión en la parte baja del barco destrozo parte de la cubierta lanzándolo al mar.

El impacto lo dejo sin reaccionar por unos segundos aun cuando sentía como se hundía en el agua.

Su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo adormecido.

Abrió los ojos solo para ver restos de madera y cuerpos a su alrededor. Sin embargo, gracias a un instante de luz de un relámpago, Law distinguió el cabello naranja de Nami. Con un último esfuerzo nado hasta tomar a Nami por la cintura y sacarla a la superficie. Por suerte, su barco estaba no muy lejos así que no tardaron en auxiliarlos.

Cuando estuvo en cubierta, fue necesario dar respiración de boca a boca en la mujer para que pudiera respirar.

—**Bepo, despliega las velas al máximo**—Ordeno Law mientras fruncía el ceño de dolor al ponerse mientras Jean llevaba a Nami en brazos al camarote del capitán—. **No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.**

Sin prestar atención a sus compañeros, entro con lentitud a su camarote y se acercó a Nami quien estaba recostada en posición fetal sobre su cama. Al salir Jean, se sentó a su lado y removió los cabellos del rostro de la mujer que le dirigió una mirada llena de lágrimas de dolor.

—**Los perdí Law**—Dijo—. **He perdido a mi familia.**

Trafalgar Law no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a limpiar sus heridas y colocarle ropas secas para posteriormente hacerse cargo de sus propias ropas y heridas. En silencio, salió del camarote, se aseguró de que se alejaban del área hacia una zona segura y regreso al camarote.

Se recostó junto a Nami, la abrazo suavemente en silencio solo para escucharle llorar sin consuelo.

.

.

.

.

En Cuba la noticia de la derrota de Monkey D. Luffy prometía marcar la historia. La gente se arremolinaba junto a los que leían las noticas del periódico en voz alta, interesados por escuchar las noticias, poco realistas, sobre cómo fue la sangrienta batalla. Law, seguido de cerca por Bepo que cargaba varias herramientas en su hombro, se alejó de la muchedumbre cuando se aseguró de que no se informara sobre su intervención en dicha batalla.

Con calma, caminaron entre las sombras hasta las afueras de la isla guiándose con un trozo de papel en sus manos. Justo al llegar a una pequeña zona con altos árboles, enredaderas y arbustos, Law guardo el papel en su cinturón y junto a su amigo empezaron a despejar el lugar.

Se necesitó varias horas antes de dar con un gran cofre perfectamente enterrado.

Sin perder tiempo vaciaron todo el contenido en los bolsos de tela que cargaban. No le extraño ver un tesoro impresionante que iba desde oro y joyas hasta papeles y artefactos delicados.

Por la noche, observo curioso como Nami contaba el pequeño tesoro después de agradecerle el traerlo. Admitió que con el mapa tan bien hecho que ella le dio, encontrarlo fue sencillo.

—**Esperaba un tesoro más nutrido**—Dijo Law.

—**Lo es, este cofre…**—Nami pareció dudar un segundo, pero continuo hablando—**cada uno tenía un tesoro especial, con joyas, monedas o documentos que considerara de valor además de un lugar especial para un tesoro grupal.**

—**Es decir que aún quedan varios tesoros dispersos y un tesoro principal.**

Nami asintió.

—**Sin embargo no los tomare.**

Escuchar decir eso de la mujer que amaba el oro como a un hijo propio le decía la dimensión del dolor que pasaba.

—**Además, estas joyas valen mucho dinero**—Dijo sujetando un anillo entre sus dedos—**Escuche que cerca de Boston hay nuevos territorios fértiles y tranquilos, ideales para iniciar una familia.**

—**Podrías ir a Londres, te parecerá más entretenido**—Dijo Law sin pensárselo demasiado. El siempre pensó que Nami encajaba más en un ambiente elegante con vestidos finos, joyas preciosas y fiestas de alta alcurnia.

Nami rio suavemente.

—**Necesito empezar de nuevo Law, quiero un lugar tranquilo donde pueda crecer mi bebe.**

Law la miro con evidente sorpresa lo que provoco otra risa en Nami.

—**¿Bebe?**

—**Mío y de Zoro**—Dijo Nami con tristeza—**He perdido a mi familia, pero aún tengo una última oportunidad.**

Si bien en el tiempo que estuvieron separados Law se hizo a la idea de que Nami probablemente podría iniciar otra relación, no podía mentirse y fingir que no le afectaba el tener la certeza de que no se equivocaba.

—**¿Tu qué harás?**—Pregunto Nami cambiando de tema.

—**Regresaré a Londres para seguir con mis deberes de corsario**—Dijo—**Después de eso no lo sé con exactitud, he escuchado que las costas de África son atractivas.**

Nami se enderezo en su silla y lo observo con seriedad.

—**Si aún tienes deberes en Londres ¿Por qué regresaste?**—Pregunto.

Law rio levemente.

—**Extrañaba el clima.**

No era necesario que ella supiera que él, en gran medida, regreso solo para saber de ella.

.

.

.

.

Law llevo a Nami a Boston sin que ella se lo pidiera, además le ayudo a comprar una vieja hacienda en las afueras de Boston. En ese lapso de tiempo, le observo recuperar poco a poco su sonrisa así como su ánimo aunque siempre mantenía un aspecto melancólico. La gente vecina pronto entabló amistad con la peli naranja que lucía un embarazo un poco más marcado.

Nunca cuestionaron su historia de cómo obtuvo dinero para comprar tal terreno.

Tampoco mencionaron nada sobre el hecho de que a diario recibiera visita de varios hombres –todos los tripulantes del barco de Law- que hacían varias labores, ni mencionaba el hecho de que Law permaneciera por las noches en la casa.

Solo en una ocasión, cuando Law llegaba de Boston en una carreta con varios materiales para terminar de construir el granero, un vecino le pregunto sobre cómo se encontraba de salud su esposa y cuando nacería él bebe. La fría mirada así como el recalcar que no era el esposo de la mujer, fue suficiente para que nadie volviera a hablar al respecto.

Law nunca hablo con ella sobre su relación. Sabía que Nami necesitaba era espacio y cuidado en su embarazo. Crear conflictos emocionales sobre su antigua relación era algo innecesario. Lo pasado ya no tenía cabida en el futuro.

Sus amigos insinuaron en más de una ocasión que ese lugar parecía un ambiente agradable para vivir, pero Law los ignoro.

Cuando el día de partir llego, Nami les acompaño hasta Boston en donde los hombres se despidieron de ella prometiéndoles regalos para el niño o la niña que estaba por nacer y cartas desde Londres apenas arribaran.

Law se despidió a ella al final, recordándole a detalle lo que debía hacer para cuidar de su salud y dejar el trabajo a los criados de la casa.

—**Tengo dinero para no tener que mover un dedo, no te preocupes Torao.**

La sonrisa de Nami provoco que Law desviara la mirada incómodo.

La última vez no hubo despedidas de por medio.

—**Law, quiero que me prometas algo.**

—**¿Qué es?**

—**Prométeme visitarme cuando tengas necesidad de poner tus pies en tierra firme por un tiempo.**

—**Lo prometo.**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

.

.

.

.

Apenas llego a Londres, escribió a Nami.

Le conto detalles sobre el viaje de regreso así como el aparente deseo de varios de sus compañeros en regresar a América en busca de una linda esposa en tierras nuevas. Le advirtió que no le extrañara que pronto tuviera vecinos conocidos.

La facilidad con que le escribió sobre cualquier detalle fue algo nuevo para él.

Remodelo la antigua casa de sus padres fallecidos y realizo varias labores como médico mientras esperaba ordenes de la corona. Asistía a reuniones sociales que no sospechaban de su pasado, sobre todo las jóvenes damas que veían un hombre soltero, de buen porte y conocida fortuna. Se sentía cómodo pero inquieto.

Finalmente llego una respuesta de Nami.

Había tenido a un niño sano a quien llamo Luffy. La nostalgia era evidente en sus palabras, pero también era claro como la mujer trabajaba día a día por reiniciar su vida.

Se escribían con frecuencia, además, Law se aseguraba de mandarle varios regalos para ella y él bebe Luffy. Su vida en Londres cada vez era menos satisfactoria así que al recibir una misión a España e Italia, vendió la antigua mansión y salió al mar de nuevo aunque en esa ocasión como un simple viajero y no capitán. Durante un par de años, dejo de recibir cartas de Nami -ya que él no tenía residencia fija- aunque el nunca dejó de escribirle sobre sus travesías. Aun en las hermosas aguas del mar mediterráneo, con hermosas playas y antiguas ciudades con hermosas mujeres más que dispuestas en acompañarle, Law empezaba a cambiar de ideas.

Fue así que al llegar a Londres y quedar libre de sus labores, se despidió de su tierra nativa y partió hacia el nuevo continente donde le esperaba una nueva aventura.

Cruzar el océano tomo meses, pero por fin arribo a Boston.

Contrario a lo que Jean –quien residía en Boston desde meses atrás-, no visito a Nami de inmediato.

Busco una casa agradable que comprar en la ciudad, descansó un par de semanas hasta que finalmente una mañana tomo un caballo y salió de la ciudad a rumbo conocido.

No le sorprendió el cambio de la casa de Nami.

La casa lucia llena de color con grandes árboles frondosos, jardines de flores coloridas que inclusive había en maceteros de las ventanas y un jardín elegante donde, por lo que se veía, era el lugar de encuentro en reuniones. La entrada lucía un camino de ladrillos y piedra, con flores y arbustos flanqueando el camino. Por lo que pudo observar al acercarse, el terreno de cultivo estaba repleto de árboles y cultivos mientras que por el costado de la casa los establos parecían vivaces con gallinas, cerdos y un par de vacas y un par de caballos que pastaban tranquilamente cerca de un pozo.

A pesar del dolor y la soledad, la mujer logró su sueño.

Law desmonto y cuando pensaba sobre que palabras serían las más adecuadas para saludar después de tanto tiempo, una aguda voz le interrumpió su pensamiento.

—**¡Alto!**

El grito de un niño atrajo la atención a Law a la puerta del hogar. En la entrada, estaba un niño pequeño con cabellos verdes y ojos marrones que lo observaban con desconfianza.

—**¿Quién eres tú?**—Pregunto el niño—. **¿No serás otro de esos hombres que quiere llevar a pasear a mi mama verdad?**

Law reconoció el tono de orden que Nami solía utilizar en el niño. Era obvio quien era la madre, así como el color de cabello le recordaba quien era el padre.

—**Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law, estoy buscando a una vieja amiga.**

—**¿Trafalgar Law?**—Pregunto el niño abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—.** ¿El ex capitán que le escribe a mi mama?**

Asintió sorprendido por que el niño supiera sobre él.

—**¿Es cierto que le llamaban el cirujano de la muerte?**—Pregunto el infante con rapidez, aunque no le dio tiempo a Law de responder ya que continuo hablando sin pausa—. **Mi mama dice que les sacaba el corazón a los niños que no querían dormir temprano, lo cual es obvio mentira porque he estado despierto cuando mi mama no me ve y...**

Law frunció el entrecejo escuchando el monologo del niño que hablaba casi sin respirar, ¿Qué rayos le enseñaba Nami a su hijo?, pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo es que hablaba tanto?

—**¡Luffy!, ¿Por qué esta un cerdo comiéndose mi papel para mapas?**—Se escuchó una voz desde el interior de la casa—**¡Te advertí que si dejabas al cerdo salir de nuevo encontrarías a tu querido columpio hecho cenizas al otro día!**

La vio acercarse por atrás de su hijo y darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza lo que provoco una queja del niño.

El paso de los años también le habían cambiado.

Lucía un hermoso, pero sencillo, vestido color amarillo y el cabello ondeando por su espalda con libertad. Tal vez era la nostalgia, pero le pareció más hermosa que años atrás. Nami levanto la vista, se cubrió la boca y abrió los ojos sorprendidas.

Law solo la observo fijamente sin atreverse a hablar.

Entonces ella bajo sus manos y sonrió.

Solo una palabra basto para que el antiguo capitán sintiera una cálida corriente cruzar por todo su cuerpo como en los tiempos en que navegaba por el caribe.

—**Bienvenido Law.**

.

.

.

.

Notas.

…..

¡Lo se!, tarde un milenio… a causa de tres cosas.

Primero la aparición de corazón me distrajo demasiado hasta el punto de que descarte varias ideas que tenía así que de repente me sentí sin inspiración alguna. No hay nada peor que escribir y borrar lo que escribes por que no te agrada nada.

Lo segundo, empecé a ver la serie de Gintama y admito que me metí de lleno en esa serie.

Y la tercera, cosas personales como siempre.

Por suerte, Lawna es demasiado fuerte para olvidarlo.

Este one shot es una petición de _Yoko-zky_ que me pidió un LawxNamixZoro.

Para ser la primera vez que escribo algo NamixZoro (que si soy sincera, no solía verlos como pareja XD) salió decente. Espero haya sido de tu agrado!

El tema de piratas llego después de escuchar todo el soundtrack de Assassins Creed Black Flag, de los cuales admito amo sus escenas de batalla. Sin embargo no quiso extenderme mucho en eso, sobre todo porque ya de por si era extenso XD

Espero no haber metido mucho la pata con los términos marítimos y de época, que aunque investigue, no soy experta ni nada por el estilo.

En fin… Reviews:

Shironeneko: Muchas gracias por tu review! Es bueno saber que te gusto :)

Antoinette Gray: Aquí esta una petición! Yay! Y si, Cora-san ha arruinado la vida de muchos en el mundo de One Piece jaja.

hanasho: ¿Quién no ama a Rocinante?... ¿Quién? Para golpearle e.e

Que nombre tienes en tumbrl? O: me encantaría saber para seguirte, a veces extraño hablar en español, sobre todo con mi mal inglés.

AnhiVann: Hagamos el club del corazón… que no tenga nada que ver al 14 de febrero jaja. Gracias por el review!

irisyoko-zky: Créeme, yo me lleno de alegría al escribir, publicarlos y ver que les gustan :D. Gracias por el review!

Algo antes de despedirme.

El próximo capitulo, otra petición, ya lo tengo hecho así que lo publicare mañana a más tardar cuando termine de editarlo :)

Al publicar el próximo capitulo me quedare sin peticiones, así que si alguien desea algo con gusto lo hago.

Bye!

P.D. Sigo buscando Beta!, tengo serios problemas para admitir mis errores ya que no dejan de salir cada vez que reviso… soy pésima jaja.


	6. Brillo

Brillo.

.

.

One Piece no me pertenece.

Insisto… ¡¿Why Cora-San?!

.

.

.

.

Una lluvia continua de tres días que no cedía un instante afecta el estado de ánimo de cualquier persona. Nami lo sabía, el clima parecía un reflejo de su propia pesadumbre y la de sus seres queridos. No obstante, era de conocimiento popular que después de la lluvia el sol se impone con fuerza. Era por eso que no desistiría, era necesario que su optimismo brillara como el mismo sol.

Fácil era decírselo a sí misma, sin embargo, los eventos ocurridos en los últimos días llegaron a resquebrajar la poca tranquilidad que tenían y se erguían, cual guillotina, sobre el cuello de todos. ¿Cómo ayudar a tus amigos (y guardianes) reponerse de las heridas de las ultimas batallas afrontadas?, ¿Cómo ayudarles a recobrar su confianza y optimismo?

¿Cómo evitaría que más sangre fuera derramada?

Desde niña se le crio como la heredera de los valiosos poderes espirituales de la legendaria princesa _Tamayori_ cuya sangre corría por sus venas. Crecer con la conciencia de que tarde o temprano tendrás que detener el mal como sus antecesoras venían haciendo es una carga muy pesada. Nami, sin embargo, nunca pudo desarrollar esos poderes.

De no ser por esos chiquillos que jugaban con ella de niña y que crecieron para convertirse en sus guardianes, ella habría tenido una infancia muy infeliz y un presente sombrío.

Ellos eran su mayor apoyo y salvadores de la humanidad.

El saber que en ese momento se encontraban en cama a causa de las heridas provocadas por un enemigo tan temible que amenazaba a la humanidad sin que ella pudiera hacer algo le dolía. Con la frustración brotando de nuevo en su mente, apretujo el libro que tenía entre sus manos en un intento de evitar las lágrimas.

Ella solo era una chica normal, sin capacidad de proteger a los que quería.

Enojada extendió su sombrilla sobre la cabeza y con varios libros en su bolso salió del pequeño porche que cubría la entrada de la antigua biblioteca familiar para caminar rumbo a la casa principal sin importar el lodo que se pegaba a sus zapatos ni el agua que le salpicaba.

La lluvia seguía sin parar, así como la oscuridad que se suponía ella debía detener.

Al dejar los zapatos así como su sombrilla en la entrada, inhalo y exhalo profundamente un par de ocasiones, limpio sus ojos y sonrió. No podía dejar que sus amigos vieran lo que le afectada la situación o solo provocaría más problemas. Especialmente en Sanji, que -estaba segura- insistiría en acompañarla a su habitación toda la noche con el pretexto de hacer guardia lo que solo terminara cuando ella le fracturara la pierna sana que tenía en ese momento al encontrarlo espiándola.

El que la casa estuviera en completo silencio le decía que era más tarde de lo que pensaba y que tomaron en serio su orden de descansar para reponer sus fuerzas para la próxima batalla. Mientras recorría lo más silenciosamente el camino hacia su habitación sujeto con fuerza la correa de su bolso recordando los libros que cargaba. Si seguía leyendo esos textos llenos de experiencias, consejos y narraciones históricas de sus antepasados – algunos en idiomas diferentes incomprensibles para ella- con suerte podría encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle en su realidad. Al menos ese era el consejo que Robin le dio y que estaba dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a su recamara llamo su atención la luz que se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación contigua a la suya. Se acercó y al levantar su puño para dar un par de toques se sorprendió al ver al joven, y más reciente guardián, sentado en la cama con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera con un libro en su mano.

Trafalgar Law parecía concentrado en la lectura mientras que con su mano cubierta de vendajes escribía notas sobre el mismo libro. El moreno llevaba solo un par de semanas en el pueblo, pero las heridas le obligaron a permanecer en la casa de Nami por primera ocasión.

Con una leve sonrisa, la peli naranja entro a la habitación después de tocar la puerta y escuchar el permiso de Law para entrar.

—**Veo que tienes algo de lectura**—Dijo Nami sonriente—. **Espero que no estés esforzando tu brazo herido.**

—**Mi brazo esta mejor**—Respondió Law apenas levantando la mirada de la lectura. Su rostro no reflejaba alteración por su presencia, así que se aventuró a quedarse en la habitación un poco más—. **La constante lluvia me provoca insomnio** **así que aprovecho el tiempo.**

—**Es bueno saberlo, además de que has tomado tus medicamentos**— Dijo Nami al observar medicamentos en la mesa de noche, dándose cuenta que él parecía cumplir con sus horarios de medicamentos a la perfección y no tendría que verse en la obligación de empujar las pastillas a la fuerza por la garganta como con Luffy.

Su trato con Law era pobre. El carácter reservado del chico además de las circunstancias difíciles en que apareció en el panorama no ayudaba a que fuera fácil entablar largas conversaciones fuera de las formalidades. Trafalgar Law parecía interesado solo en cumplir con su deber de protegerla sin ser cercano a nadie.

Incomoda ante el silencio, decidió que era mejor salir.

—**Si necesitas algo llámame, estaré despierta un poco más**—Dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa. Law le miro directamente a los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro con lo que para Nami parecía fastidio.

¿Tan irritante era su presencia?

—**Termine herido por mi culpa**—Dijo Law cerrando el libro y dejándolo al lado para observarla seriamente—. **Mi distracción provoco que terminara así, no debes llorar por sentirte culpable.**

Nami nunca espero que el dijera tales palabras, ¿Tan notorio era que había llorado?

El pesimismo le golpeo de nuevo con fuerza.

—**Eso no quita el hecho que de tener mis poderes, nada de esto estaría pasando.**

Sabía que sus amigos nunca le culparían, pero no era estúpida y los hechos hablaban por sí mismos.

—**Así que es solo orgullo**.

—**Claro que no**—Refuto Nami rápidamente levantando la voz un poco.

—**Ustedes son muy poderosos, pero aun así el enemigo lo es más**—continuo la chica—. **Mientras ustedes son heridos, yo solo puedo leer viejos libros de los cuales la mayoría no entiendo y esperar que por milagro pueda despertar mis habilidades para acabar con toda esta guerra.**

—**Como guardianes sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos**—Dijo Law—. **Tal vez al estar concentrada en ser lo que seguramente te dijeron que eres desde que naciste te impide ver la situación con claridad. **

El tono frio y áspero de Law provoco que el enojo de Nami creciera sobre el tumulto de emociones que bullían en su interior.

—**Estamos para dar nuestra vida por ti, quien no lo entienda no debe estar aquí.**

—**Sí, son mis guardianes**—Dijo Nami sin disimular su enojo—. **Pero primero son mis amigos.**

Pudo decir más pero con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que tenía gracias a convivir tanto tiempo con sus amigos, refreno sus deseos de lanzarle los libros que cargaba a la cabeza.

—**Tal vez haya crecido con privilegios e ideas sobre mi existencia, pero ustedes son mis amigos no guardianes y los considero a todos como mi única familia**—Dijo enérgica—**. No me importa si seré poderosa o no algún día, solo quiero proteger a los que quiero.**

Sintiéndose un poco más ligera después de expresar sus pensamientos inmediatos y cerró los ojos con furia reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar. En ese momento agradeció el silencio de Law. No necesitaba palabras, solo requería leer esos libros y seguir esperando con paciencia su destino.

—**Lo lamento**—Dijo—** es hora de que me retire, buenas noches.**

Y sin esperar respuesta camino deprisa a su habitación.

Dejo su bolso en el escritorio, saco su bata de dormir de su closet y entro a su baño privado donde tomo una larga ducha de agua caliente hasta que no quedo otro pensamiento en su mente más que el de seguir leyendo.

Al vestirse, pensó que por la mañana le pediría una disculpa a Law por su repentino brote de ira. Él había sido sincero y directo en sus comentarios, no era su culpa que ella se sintiera ofendida y se colocara a la defensiva.

Regreso a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver un libro entreabierto sobre su cama.

Se acercó pensando que tal vez lo dejo ahí sin darse cuenta, hasta que al ver la escritura vio un par de anotaciones con letra ajena en los bordes del texto.

—**Mi maestro, Cora-san, me enseñó a leer estos libros cuando era niño.**

Nami casi deja escapar un leve grito ante la sorpresiva presencia del moreno, pero se las arregló para mantener su orgullo parcialmente intacto. Law se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su habitación con semblante serio.

—**Es parte de la tradición de mi familia**—Dijo escuetamente.

La peli naranja tomo el libro entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que el libro era uno que ya había intentado leer hace un par de días pero que descarto para dejarlo en la oficina de la casa esperando que Robin le ayudara a leer el contenido. Noto como varias frases que en un principio no tenían sentido para ella, ahora tenían el significado con letra que suponía era de Law.

—**Es increíble**—Dijo Nami con sinceridad. Las anotaciones daban un significado muy diferente a lo que ella creyó en un inicio—. **¿Crees poder ayudarme con otros libros cuando te encuentres mejor?**

Law solo asintió en respuesta y se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero Nami aún tenía algo que preguntarle.

—**En el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, no habías hecho nunca algo como esto**—Dijo ella—. **¿Qué te empujo a ayudarme?**

—**Desde que llegue me di cuenta de que** **eres… rara**—Dijo Law bajando la cabeza sin girarse—. **Me recordaste a mi maestro.**

Nami decidió que no era un insulto, ya que la visible admiración tenia Law por su maestro logro que bajar sus defensas un poco al punto de que el moreno le ayudara por voluntad propia descartando la obligación de guardián.

La chica sonrió suavemente ya que nunca imagino sentirse conmovida por que le dijeran rara.

—**Seria agradable conocer a tu maestro**—Dijo Nami. Su principal apoyo que era su madre había muerto cuando ella era aún una niña así que siempre estaba ávida de conocer a nuevas personas que admirar.

—**Murió hace años**—Respondió Law.

—**Lo lamento.**

Law giro su cabeza para mirarle de soslayo por un instante antes de girarse de nuevo al pasillo.

—**Buenas noches.**

—**Buenas noches**—Repitió Nami con calma.

A la mañana siguiente, Law despertó por el agradable olor a comida que inundaba su olfato.

Sobre la mesita de noche, noto la presencia de un desayuno completo y -para su sorpresa- un plato con un par mandarinas sin cascara junto a un trozo de papel doblado. Se enderezo con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo para leer la nota, solo para encontrarse con un breve agradecimiento, una carita feliz y una petición para ayudar en la traducción de varias notas por la noche.

Suspiro dejando la nota donde estaba y tomo una mandarina.

En la intimidad de la habitación sonrió levemente mientras comía esas frutas que nadie podía tocar a excepción de la chica de cabellos naranja.

Tal vez el clima seguía lluvioso esa mañana y probablemente tendría insomnio de nuevo.

Pero para él, cielo le parecía más brillante que ayer.

.

.

.

.

One-shot cortito.

Petición de _Akira Lyra Trafalgar_ para un one-shot ambientado en el anime _Hiiro No Kakera_.

De ser sincera, batalle un poco con esta historia porque no quería extenderme demasiado con la trama ni con los personajes. Además de que no soy muy fan de series donde la protagonista no suelen tener mucha personalidad pero aun así tiene su harem personal XD (no, no es envidia) lo que es comprensible de un anime basado en un juego otome. Así que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible respetando las personalidades de los personajes y la seriedad de la trama.

Aun así, valió la pena ver la serie :P tiene cosas interesantes.

Lo que me ayudó mucho, fue el soundtrack de Gintama, específicamente: "Tetsu wo Tataki Nagaratemee No".

Sí, estoy obsesionada con Gintama también.

En fin, - espero que te haya gustado :D

Reviews!

**Laura:** Aww muchas gracias por tus palabras tan lindas 3. Siempre trato de mantener a todos los personajes con sus personalidades, aunque es difícil D:!

ZoNa tampoco es mi otp favorito (aunque he aprendido a valorarlo más XD), de hecho el LuNa era mi primera pareja antes de ser arrastrada al remolino tormentoso y maravilloso del Lawna XD.

Espero que me sigas leyendo :)

**Hanasho:** Me da gusto que te guste (valga la redundancia) el drama!, a mi también me gusta el drama de vez en cuando y creo que la época dorada de la piratería tenía de sobra. Francamente, me inspire parcialmente en la verdadera Anne Bonny para hacer el capítulo de Barlovento. De hecho el final iba a ser un poco más dramático pero decidí no alargarlo más XD.

Sobre tu petición, ya está anotada yay!

**LawNaXP**: No sé si alegrarme o entristeceré por hacerte llorar e.e. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo más 3

**yoko zky:** Muchas gracias por tu review! 3. Y si, la historia se basa en un ambiente como Piratas del caribe, pero los verdaderos piratas del caribe y no los de la película XD (que me encanta pero no quería meter cosas de fantasía). No pude evitar poner el toque del Law celoso. Ups.

Sobre tu petición, está en proceso wiii!

**Antoinette Gray:** Amo a Donquixote Rocinante alias Corazón! Y espero con ansias verlo animado muy pronto! (entrare en fase fangirl a lo Bartolomeo xD). El ZoNa se me ha hecho más interesante, así que cualquier recomendación de lectura es bienvenida :D. Sobre petición, pues lo que sea es bienvenido :). Gracias por el review!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan agradables.

Les recuerdo, cualquier error que vean no duden en decirme que aún no tengo beta D: y sospecho que tengo pereza mental por lo que suele pasar que no vea mis errores.

Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
